


Life Is Beautiful

by BneJovi



Series: Life Is Beautiful [1]
Category: Bon Jovi, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Old Friends, Older Man/Younger Man, Photographs, Resolution, Smut, cold burn, scarfication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Jon calls on an old friend to help him find himself and heal after the past few years.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sixx! How are you, man?” Jon said quietly into the phone, nerves making his mouth as dry as the Sahara, “It’s Jon, Jon Bon Jovi.”

“Jon?!” Nikki’s disembodied voice travelled down the line, “Long time, motherfucker!”

“Too long.” Jon gripped his phone tightly.

“What’s happening? Why’re you ringing me after all these years, dude?” Nikki asked.

“Nothing much. Life is great, I guess.” Jon stuttered to a stop, “I dunno- ah fuck!” He cursed himself at his inability to form a coherent sentence. 

“Well that tells me shit.” Nikki broke in, “Dude! What’s up?” 

No beating around the bush with the inimitable Nikki Sixx, Jon thought. He always called a spade a spade until he stood on it. Then it was a fucking shovel!

“Ah- I-,” Jon cleared his throat, “ah-, you remember that time, not too long after Moscow?” Was he going to have a heart attack? His heart was pounding out of his chest like a cartoon character’s.

“Ooh yeah-,” Nikki’s voice had a little chuckle, “That was some fucked up weekend, man. Why?”

Jon swallowed hard, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he decided if he could go through with what he was about to do.

Since Richie had walked out, he’d felt empty inside. Oh, he had his family and Tico and David of course, but they couldn’t fulfil that particular void that his band mate, best friend and extremely adventurous bed mate could. He needed someone who would understand that.

“I want- I want you to make me feel like that again,” Jon said quietly but earnestly, “I need to feel alive again!”

There! He’d said it! It felt like he was laid bare for the world to see; a band aid being ripped off reopening a wound. He swallowed down the sob that threatened to break free.

“Woah! Dude, I’m not doing that junk anymore, didn’t you know?” Nikki said with surprise.

“No, not that shit, Nikki. You know that part didn’t go down so well for me last time.” Jon said, “I- I meant the rest. After everyone else left.”

“Oh?? Oooh-,” the penny dropped for Nikki, “Tell me Jon-, has this got something to do with a certain guitarist that has taken a walk recently?”

After a pause he continued, his voice dropping deeply, “Someone with dark hair, somewhat taller than you and had a thing for his lead singer?”

“Ah Nikki-,” Jon sighed, the pain was evident in his sigh.

“You want me to be his stand in for a night or two?” Nikki guessed, “Is that what you’re trying to ask?”

“Fuck! No- I don’t-,” Jon hesitated again, “ yeah, kinda. I knew this was a bad idea, I’m sorry, man!” He went to hang up the phone.

“Dude! Jon, wait up!” Nikki stopped him dead, raking in a deep breath becoming deadly serious, “Jonny-, babe-, you really want this?”

“I need something!” Jon blurted out holding tightly to his control, the only thing he could count on at the moment, “I need- you, Nikki. I’m- I’m dyin’ here, man!”

“Is this you calling in that favour?” Nikki asked.

“Maybe. I don’t want to.” Jon sighed, “Do I have to?”

“Nah, man. If I remember correctly, your ass wiggled and shook like a cheap hooker on a Saturday night.” Nikki chuckled, “Tell me Jonny, does it still do that?”

“You mean you haven’t seen it plastered all over the internet all these years?” Jon appreciated Nikki lightening the situation.

“Ha! Funnily enough I didn’t live just to look at your ass on the internet, dude!” he scoffed laughing, “So what’s your plan, Jonny?”

“I didn’t think you’d agree, so,” Jon halted unsure of what to do next. He was amazed that he had gone through with this phone call and Nikki had agreed.

“Tell ya what, I gotta head your way next week. Meet you at the same hotel as last time? Up to you if you book one or two rooms.”

“You still remember my check in name?”

“Dude! The one I gave you? Justin LeTour; you still using that one?”

“Ha! Yeah it kinda stuck.” Jon chuckled, “You still using Marc E DeSade? Let me know your flight details, I’ll send a car.”

“Yeah I still got it, though I don’t use it as much now,” Nikki said, “Okay, I’ll be in touch. Till then, dude!”

“Hey Nik?” Jon said.

“Yeah Jonny?”

“Thanks, man. I mean it!” Jon said.

“Don’t mention it, baby.” Nikki signed off affectionately


	2. Chapter 2

Jon waited in the bar of the hotel they’d used as a rendezvous point decades earlier. 

He was nervous and had almost emptied a bottle on wine on his own. He kept checking his watch, knowing that Nikki would be arriving shortly. A text came through as he was pouring the last of the bottle into his glass.

Just checking in. Where R U? 

He’d checked in under his pseudonym that Nikki had given him back then. He’d booked adjoining suites to make it seem normal to the outside world; the excuse he gave himself and could give the outside world if necessary, was that they were working on a project together.

He breathed deeply and shot back with: Bar. Join me for a drink? 

He was unassuming in his appearance these days. Jeans and sweater, lines a little too deep on his face, his famed hair had thinned slightly and turned gray and he needed glasses to read anything smaller than a book title.

Jon sensed the mood in the room change; a quiet murmur of curiosity washing through the room in Nikki Sixx’s wake as he made his way over to the booth at the back. 

Nikki was the polar opposite to Jon. 

Nikki still wore his hair dark and spiked, bandana firmly around his head, his eyes rimmed in kohl and hidden behind dark glasses. His stylish suit was counterbalanced by the heavy silver chains hanging around his neck, the skull rings on his tattooed fingers and sneakers poking out from pants that were slightly too long. He looked colourful and alive and- vibrant! Something Jon hadn’t felt completely for the past few years.

A delicious thrill raced up Jon’s spine as he stood to greet Nikki with a warm hug. Nikki returned the hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Good to see you Jonny,” Nikki said, “You’re looking-” he cocked his head to the side in amused consideration, “older.” He sat opposite Jon in the booth and rested his chin on his hand with a wicked twinkle in his pale sea-glass green eyes.

Jon flicked Nikki a look, “Yeah good to see you too, motherfucker!” 

Nikki threw back his head with a bark of laughter. “How’s the family, Jon?” Nikki asked, “How many kids you got, dude?”

“They’re good, growing up way too quickly!” he shook his head, wondering where all those years went because they’d always been his babies, “Steph’s the eldest, then the 3 boys. You?”

“Two of each, all from ex-wives,” Nikki shook his head, “Great kids, shame I can’t say the same about their mothers.”

“Plural, huh?” Jon teased.

“It is what it is, man,” Nikki shrugged.

Jon indicated to the waiter for another bottle of wine. He felt slightly uneasy under Nikki’s gaze, as though he was looking for something. Nikki always had a smouldering sexuality simmering just underneath the surface ever since Jon had met him.

The waiter brought over a fresh bottle and two clean glasses, but Nikki shook his head when he was about to pour the second glass.

“Not for me,” he said and pushed the glass back at the waiter.

“Would you like anything else, sir?”

“Just a sparkling water.”

“Sorry, man,” Jon started to apologise, “I forgot you don’t indulge anymore.”

“S’ok, go ahead,” Nikki said with a small smile and sat back.

They chatted and caught up on their lives while Jon seemingly drank his way through the next half bottle of wine. He was a seasoned drinker now and could easily handle the rest of the bottle. Jon was about to top his glass again, when Nikki placed his hand over the top effectively stopping him dead.

“No more,” Nikki instructed, his voice a deep menace.

“C’mon, man,” Jon whined a little, his buzz was nicely chugging along. 

He’d almost forgotten the whole purpose of the weekend, feeling the years start to melt off him as he and Nikki talked about the antics both groups got up to in the debauched 80s.

“I didn’t fly all the way out here for you to be dead drunk on the first night, Jonny,” Nikki admonished, “I have plans for you, pup.” His voice was slow and measured, sex dripped from every syllable.

Jon felt his whole body burn with a fire that had been looking for a source of oxygen to fan the banked flames. He swallowed heavily, his breath stuck in his throat, as his eyes blinked slowly. The air felt thick with sexual tension and expectation. There’s that heart attack coming back, he thought to himself. 

“Excuse me, Mr DeSade,” the waiter interrupted.

Jon exhaled heavily, the interruption was both wanted and despised.

Nikki turned his pale eyes to the waiter, who visible shuddered involuntarily, “Yes?” he barked.

“The concierge advised that your suite is now ready.”

Jon heard the slight quaver in the voice of the young man.

“Thank you,” Nikki dismissed him with a wave of his hand but changed his mind and grabbed his arm before he could make a complete getaway, “Send up some bottles of sparkling water, chilled, to my suite. And I want it delivered before I get there.”

“Yes sir,” the young waiter nodded and escaped quickly.

Nikki waited for a few moments before turning the full force of his gaze to Jon, his expression unreadable. It made Jon shiver in anticipation.

“Finish your drink, pup,” Nikki said in that voice again. 

“Tell me, Jon,” Nikki continued playing with the scruff on his chin as he spoke, “how long has it been since you’ve done anything like this?”

“Not since-,” Jon sighed, “not since that weekend. Not like this.”

Nikki cocked an eyebrow at Jon and sat back against the fabric of the booth.

“Well that surprises me!” Nikki admitted, “Thought the King of Swing would have loved this kind of play.”

“We- we tried a few times,” Jon hedged, “but I don’t think it actually held any appeal for him.”

“Is that right?” Nikki mused. “So Jon, how far do you wanna take this then?”

“How do you mean?” Jon quizzed.

“Are you willing to do anything I say this weekend?” Nikki pinned him with those pale green eyes.

“I thought that was the whole point?” Jon shrugged, squirming on the seat a little as Nikki’s commanding aura started sleeping under his skin. The anticipation was sending frissons of electricity coursing through his body. His cock was starting to swell and twitch beneath the cool gaze. “Why would I ask you out here if I didn’t wanna go through with it?” Jon reiterated.

“Prove it,” Nikki challenged.

Jon swallowed against the trepidation that had lodged in his throat.

“You’re getting hard now, aren’t you Jon?” Nikki’s smooth measured voice dripped sensuality from every word, “I want you to make yourself cum right now.”

“You’re crazy, right?” Jon was both horrified and secretly thrilled at the thought of what the raven haired man was asking, “Man, there’s a whole bar full of people here!”

“Maybe twenty people, sure,” Nikki agreed without checking, “but they’re all preoccupied with their own shit to worry about what’s happening over here. As long as you keep it quiet and don’t draw attention to yourself, no one will be the wiser.”

Jon swallowed nervously again and quickly scanned the room with his eyes to confirm what Nikki had just said. The curiosity of earlier had dissipated and no one gave them a second glance. 

Nikki was watching his every move with a neutral expression, his chin resting in his hand, elbow propped on the table. 

Waiting, watching.

Jon slipped his hand down to his lap; the arm that was closest to the wall. He palmed himself through the denim of his jeans. His eyes slipped closed.

“Look at me,” Nikki snapped out the command.

Jon reluctantly opened his eyes to the man’s clear gaze.

“Good,” Nikki praised Jon, “Unzip.”

His hand shook as he slowly worked the zipper, tooth by tooth, down to the bottom of the placket.

Jon felt the cool air as he trailed his roughened fingertips over the exposed patch of sensitive skin before undoing the button and releasing his cock. He parted his lips with a small shuddering sigh as his fingers wrapped around himself.

“That’s it, pup,” Nikki murmured, “Easy does it.”

Jon had a loose grip to start with as he stroked his rapidly growing erection. His thoughts were tumbling around in his brain. The thrill of getting caught duelled with shock of him actually following through with Nikki’s challenge.

“Feel it, pup, savour it, live it. Remember it all.” Nikki intoned, his voice deep and velvety.

That voice ran through Jon’s body. It was like sliding into a warm bath, enveloping his entire being. “Mmm… I never forgot it,” Jon whispered in a low pant.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Nikki smiled, “It means that it was memorable for you. For both of us.” 

Jon questioned Nikki with his eyes.

“That’s right, Jon,” Nikki said with a small nod, “I remember that weekend very well. It’s a treasured memory, baby.”

Jon worked himself as unobtrusively as possible, his heart rate rising along with his arousal. He shifted uncomfortably on the seat, wanting to rock his hips into his hand. He bit his bottom lip to stifle a moan that was threatening to bubble up from his throat as the memories tumbled through his mind.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Nikki observed, “You can feel it curling around your spine and pooling in your gut. You want to cum soon, don’t you, pup?”

“Ye- yes Master,” Jon managed to say, automatically dropping into his role. He blinked a few times when all he wanted to do is close his eyes against the knowing gaze in front of him.

“Tell me,” Nikki said casually as though there was nothing going on, “does your wife know what you’re doing this weekend?”

“Leave her out of this!” Jon snarled.

“Answer me, pup!” Nikki commanded.

“No Master,” Jon replied, teeth slightly bared. It did not stop his strokes; they were as sure and steady as ever.

“Why not?” Nikki questioned calmly as though nothing had happened, “Mine does. She knows that I’m out here helping a friend work through some issues. Honesty is always the best policy, don’t you think?”

“Yes Master,” Jon said meekly, even though his body was screaming for satisfaction.

“Why doesn’t she know, Jon?”

“Because she never knew about the last time either. She only knows about half of the history between Richie and me,” Jon huffed out.

“Hmm, interesting,” Nikki sat back, lacing his fingers together in front of him in contemplation for a brief moment before rapping on the table top with his knuckles, “Okay, zip it up!”


	3. Chapter 3

Jon’s eyes widened with shock and shook his head in disbelief. He was so close. Nikki only had to give the word and he’d be careening off into oblivion. He swallowed heavily with disappointment.

“You have thirty seconds to get it back in your fucking pants and follow me to the elevators,” Nikki said, pulling his wallet out, throwing down some bills to pay for Jon’s drinks and a healthy tip before standing and gathering up his travel bag.

“Yes Master.” Jon quickly forced his aching cock back into his jeans, carefully drawing the zipper closed and pulling his sweater down as low as possible. 

“Fifteen seconds.” Nikki stood waiting, watching with cool eyes. Jon shivered slightly under the scrutiny.

He wiped his hand on his jeans before easing himself out of the booth carefully. He whimpered in pain as he stood and grabbed his wallet and sunglasses, pulling his hat down low over his hair. He jammed his hands in his front pockets trying to ease the fabric away from his sensitive skin.

“Good,” Nikki nodded in approval, “Let’s go. Oh- hands out of your pockets too.” 

Jon felt the heat from Nikki’s broad palm on the lower part of his back as he was ushered through the tables. He felt like all eyes were watching them; like he and his turgid cock were on display of some sort and Nikki was the benefactor.

They arrived at the bank of elevators. Nikki reached past Jon to the call buttons, hitting the up arrow and stood silently waiting. Jon’s hands were clenching and releasing in nervous energy as it seemed to take the elevator eons to descend to the ground floor.

Jon could feel the other man’s heat immediately behind him, feel his breath ghosting through the hair on his nape and the comforting pressure of Nikki’s hand on his back. He wanted to lean back into the firm muscles behind him, to feel Nikki’s arm around him again like he did all those years ago. 

When the doors opened and the occupants had left with quizzical looks and terse smiles, Jon was once again pushed ahead into the confines of the elevator.

The brunette hit the floor button and waited for the doors to close before turning to Jon, backing him into the furthest corner.

Jon shook his head and indicated to the camera above him.

“Pay it no mind, pup,” Nikki said, “It only captures the door.” He braced his arms on the railing either side of Jon as his eyes slowly roamed over Jon’s face and body.

Nikki reached behind him and hit the stop button somewhere between floors. Jon was just about to protest when strong fingers gripped his chin and Nikki’s mouth came crashing down on his. Nikki’s kiss was brutal and bruising, his tongue forcing its way between Jon’s lips to scrape across his teeth and duel with his own. Jon was left gasping when Nikki pulled away as quickly as he’d started.

“I remember that weekend too, pup,” Nikki whispered, teeth bared in an almost snarl, “Every. Single. Detail.” 

Jon watched in fascination as Nikki’s tongue slowly swiped across his perfectly straight teeth that held his tongue captive. Canines that were worthy of any vampire movie glittered in the subtle lighting; sharp little points that Jon remembered all too well.

“See, pup, at that stage,” Nikki continued as he slowly pulled a scarf from around his neck, “I thought that there was only one other person who could match me in my predilections of choice. Do you know who that might have been?” Nikki ran his hands slowly down Jon’s arms drawing his wrists together and quickly binding them with the scarf.

“Tommy,” Jon barely breathed, mesmerised by the man in front of him.

“Hmm that’s right, but then,” Nikki went on in that velvety tone that had Jon found so alluring, “this young pup from New Jersey appeared in front of me one weekend and changed my opinion.” 

Nikki seemed to move even closer to Jon whose hands were firmly restrained and unable to do anything as the older man rocked his hips against his clasped fingers. Jon could feel Nikki’s erection, the heat emanating from it was scorching, as his hands became the friction needed for them both.

The emergency phone started to ring startling Jon. His eyes flashed back to the control panel.

“Eyes on me, pup!” Nikki snapped, “Ignore it.”

“Yes M-master,” Jon replied as he dragged his eyes back to meet the pale green.

“You learnt quickly back then,” Nikki said, “but it seems you may have forgotten a few rules in the past years. Like this- sweater.” 

The last word said with such disdain and abhorrence, Nikki’s nose wrinkled in disgust as he picked at the cashmere knit. Jon’s stomach sunk in disappointment at himself as he remembered he should have worn a button down shirt and loose jacket instead. One of his Master’s rules: always wear accessible clothes. 

He watched as Nikki hit the stop button again to set the elevator back on its original path, the phone completely ignored. The doors swept open at their floor and Jon was jerked forward by his wrists into the hallway behind his angered Master. Nikki stalked down the hallway to the suite, slid the keycard home and kicked open the door, hauling Jon inside as the door swung shut.

Jon staggered to a stop, the smooth soles of his shoes finding no purchase on the tile in the small entryway. Nikki lead him to the small sitting area and pushed him hard to his knees. Jon let out a small groan as a jolt of pain ran up his leg from his reconstructed knee.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stay, pup,” Nikki ordered as he stalked around the rooms, checking things out, moving furniture around to suit him.

Jon followed him with his eyes, he wasn’t about to anger his Master further by moving his head. 

“Is this your suite?” Nikki asked, his hand on the doorknob of the connecting door.

“Yes Master,” Jon confirmed.

Nikki opened the connecting door, placing Do Not Disturb hangers on the hallway entry to both suites. Coming back to the main area, he located the sparking water sitting in a large ice bucket, condensation slipping down the silver sides. Nikki cracked open a bottle, taking a large drink. 

Jon wet his lips as he watched his Master drink.

Nikki brought the ice bucket with him, placing it on the coffee table before turning slowly to stand in front of Jon.

Jon lowered his head in deference to his Master.

“Good pup,” Nikki praised Jon and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jon broke out in gooseflesh at the older man’s touch; he couldn’t control the shiver of anticipation that ran through him. His cock swelled and protested at still being confined in his jeans.

“Tsk tsk. This isn’t going to work,” Nikki said after a short while.

What?! No!! Jon thought to himself, his mind reeling suddenly making him feel off-kilter. He swayed slightly into Nikki’s hand and a cold sweat popped out over his body.

“Let me see-,” Nikki spoke more to himself than to Jon, “Give me your hands.”

Jon slowly brought his bound hands up in front of his face, turning his eyes up to Nikki’s, a silent question in them went unanswered.

The scarf was unwound from around his wrists and Jon immediately rubbed at the chafed skin.

Nikki walked behind him, straddling Jon’s legs before reaching to grab Jon’s left wrist. His thumb rubbed over the pulse in Jon’s wrist, holding his wrist just to the side of his head. Jon’s eyes followed, hypnotised by the circular motion of Nikki’s thumb.

Suddenly Nikki wrenched Jon wedding ring off with his other hand, pulling his arm down behind him, reaching for his right arm and bound them both together again behind Jon’s back.

“No wives, no exes, no outside world this weekend, pup,” Nikki said from behind in Jon’s ear, placing a kiss on his cheek before standing and walking around to stand in front of him again.

Nikki reached down and took Jon’s necklace off, the one that held his children’s hearts. Jon whimpered, shaking his head in protest. A tear escaped down his cheek as he swallowed down a sob.

“Shh pup,” Nikki crooned, as he threaded Jon’s ring over the necklace and hooked it over the edge of the tv screen for safe keeping. He also did the same for his own wedding ring, other rings and necklaces.

When Jon realised his precious keepsakes were safe, his eyes closed in relief. He felt rather than heard Nikki move back in front of him. A warm hand caressed his cheek and swiped at the tears.

“Eyes on me,” came Nikki’s voice, softer, kinder.

Jon opened his tear stained eyes to see the dark haired man crouching in front of him.

“Even Sikki Nixx has his cruelty limits these days,” Nikki said of his alter-ego with a wry smile and a wink. He leaned forward and kissed Jon deeply, his hand wrapping around the back of Jon’s neck. 

Jon moaned slightly when he felt Nikki’s fingers tighten into his hair at his nape. Jon allowed Nikki’s tongue to plunder his mouth, teeth clashing harshly as Nikki’s tongue dominating Jon’s into submission. Jon was left reeling at the end of the kiss but was rudely brought back into the present when Nikki’s sharp teeth bit at his lower lip leaving it throbbing and sore; not unlike the lower half of his body.

Nikki stood, adjusting himself deliberately in Jon’s face, “Now pup, as per our conversations this week, do you agree to today, to all the boundaries we’ve set for the weekend? You have your safe word?”

“Yes Master,” Jon said, his tongue darting out to soothe his bottom lip before continuing, “I submit myself to you as we have agreed. I place my love and trust in you and my body is yours to do with what you will. I will abide by the use of any safe words. My safe word is Prayer.”

“You will have my care and love, pup, for as long as you want. I will abide by your safe word, should you feel the need to use it, as you will mine. My safe word is Damned.” 

His pale green eyes held Jon’s captive as he intoned his confirmation, communicating a lot more than his words did. He fell silent, allowing them both to immerse themselves fully in their roles.

“Right!” Nikki nodded once and turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon saw Nikki put his travel bag on the small sofa, along with his camera bag. Nikki carefully pulled out his cameras, checking them over and snapping a few shots of Jon before placing them on the sofa next to this bags. 

He then reached into his duffle bag, pulling out a swathe of scarves in various lengths and textures as he continued to search for something.

Jon heard the faint whoosh as Nikki turned to face him. He swallowed heavily when he saw what was in Nikki’s hand. 

“Now airline travel being what it is at the moment,” Nikki started to say, “I couldn’t bring my knife with me. I’m a little pissed about that because it had some good memories from last time.” He strolled over to Jon and circled him as he continued to speak. “So I called ahead and had this one ordered and sharpened to my specifications. I picked it up on the way out from the airport today.” 

He stopped in front of Jon and drew the blade slowly from its sheath. It glinted in the soft lighting as Nikki tested its weight and feel in his hand, twirling it confidently mere inches away from Jon.

Jon’s heart rate increased rapidly as flashes of their debauchery decades ago played in his memory bank. The smell of the club Nikki had taken him to filled his nostrils as though he’d just walked in the door. 

His breathing became slightly erratic as Nikki disappeared behind him and all that he saw was the flash of metal in his peripheral vision.

“I’m happy with it,” Nikki said more to himself than to Jon, as he stood behind Jon and pulled him up against his body. Nikki braced Jon’s head against his belly by fisting his fingers into Jon’s hair and holding tight. 

Jon felt the cold steel against his neck, right over the spot behind his ear that he loved to be kissed. He swallowed heavily; fear and pleasure mixing sourly with the wine from earlier.

“It looks sharp,” Nikki said, “does it feel sharp, pup?” Nikki dragged the blade down Jon’s neck, following the path of his jugular vein, just hard enough to scratch, not to break the skin.

“Y- yes Master,” Jon whispered. The only involuntary movement of his body was his heart and his cock, the latter seemingly enjoying the threat.

“Hmm, shall we test it?” Nikki asked as he pulled the blade away before letting go of Jon’s hair. He walked around to face Jon again. He slipped the edge of the knife into the collar of Jon’s sweater and pulled it against the edge.

Jon closed his eyes and his head dropped backward as a thrill chased through his body. He wasn’t sure what Nikki had in mind, but when the razor thin blade sliced through the whole front of his sweater, he gasped in shock. He felt completely exposed even though he was still partially clothed. His cock strained hard against the denim.

“Not bad,” Nikki nodded, running the flat part of the blade down the center of Jon’s chest. The younger man let out a gasp and held his still stance. “Feel the cold metal against your flesh? One slip...just one…Do you like living on the edge, pup?”

“Yes, Master,” Jon replied. His breath hitched as the knife tip nipped at his stomach, a stinging sensation that only heightened his arousal.

“Tsk it doesn’t look like it. Look what’s happened to you, pup,” Nikki observed as he squat down in front of his pet, “Why are you hiding beneath all this grey?” 

Nikki slowly dragged the blade down Jon’s chest, the hair falling like snowflakes between them, the newly exposed flesh becoming an angry red. “You know, there’s no fucking need to look so old,” he said as he continued to roughly remove the offending hair until Jon’s torso was bare to the waist.

“Yes Master,” Jon murmured, “Thank you, Master.” His chest was stinging in some spots. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain this to Dot, but he’d worry about that later. 

“Much better,” Nikki nodded and stood back to survey his handiwork. “Now that looks more like the body I remember,” he said. He stepped forward and swiped a finger through one bead of blood, trailing the crimson down the centre of Jon’s chest. 

Jon’s body was aching for release. He could feel the dampening patch forming on his jeans and running down his lower belly, down over his balls. He started to rock slightly seeking friction against his cock to ease his torture.

Nikki placed the knife down on the coffee table, kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and shirt. 

Jon gasped, feeling completely inadequate with his three tattoos in comparison to the colourful canvas that was Nikki’s body. His eyes roamed hungrily over the older man. He remembered Nikki having a good smattering of ink over him but nothing like he was today.

“See something you like, pup?” Nikki asked giving a slow spin before picking up his knife again. 

“You seem to be overdressed though,” he mused as the blade sliced through the sleeves of the cashmere like a hot knife through butter.

Jon couldn’t stop the noise that left his throat when he felt the sting of the blade on his arms as he was divested of his sweater. “Thank you, Master,” Jon spoke clearly even though his voice wavered with desire.

Nikki pulled the offending garment away and threw it to the other side of the room. He dropped the knife, blade first, into the ice bucket before taking a few steps to the sofa. 

He seemed a man with a purpose as he searched amongst his scarves, pulling free a dark strip of cloth from the pile and wrapping it around his own fist as he walked back to the kneeling man.

“Time to enhance your other senses, pup,” Nikki said, placing the velvety soft fabric over Jon eyes and tying it tightly behind his head.

A deliciously dark thrill of fear ran through Jon’s body as his eyes became blind to the world. The pale green eyes that he’d been using as a touchstone had been stripped away from him. He turned his head in every which way trying to locate his Master by sound, the soft carpet under his knees muffling any movement. 

He was startled by the whirring of the camera shutter, but when he thought he’d gotten a fix on the location it changed with the next mechanical sigh. 

Jon jumped when he felt a warm body squat down behind him. He itched to just touch the body behind him, to trace all those tattoos with his fingers first before seeking them out with his lips and tongue.

“Mmm you smell so good, pup,” Nikki murmured in Jon’s ear, “I remember how good you smelt back then even with a fucking nose full of coke.”

Jon inhaled also, trying to recall what Nikki smelt like that weekend. All male was the only phrase that came to mind. He recalled vague stories that the Crüe guys didn’t think too highly of hygiene in those days. Nikki still had the undeniable aroma of a male body but nowhere near as ripe. He briefly wondered if he still tasted the same.

“You smelt like a fucking summer breeze in comparison to Tommy and you didn’t have the cloying perfume like some of the chicks used to wear then. Ugh, some nights I just wanted to rip my fucking skin off after being with them.”

Nikki curled a strong forearm around Jon’s neck, tilting his head to one side, constricting his breathing somewhat as he dragged his tongue from Jon’s ear down his neck.

His other hand had started exploring Jon’s now almost clean shaven chest, painfully tweaking his nipples before heading downward, following the geography of the defined muscles.

Jon felt a slight stickiness of what he assumed were droplets of his blood being smeared over his torso and Nikki’s fingers catching on the roughly cut hair.

“Feel me, pup,” Nikki’s voice ghosted in his ear, “just as I’m feeling you.” 

Jon imagined what Nikki’s strong fingers looked like, shorter than he was used to, heavily tattooed now, as they travelled slowly down over his belly coming to rest on the button of his indigo jeans. His cock pulsed with need as lust squirrelled around deep in his belly. 

“Unh!” Jon huffed out a breath when the button was finally snapped open at the same time his Master sunk his sharp teeth into his neck. Jon squeezed his eyes shut as his tears soaked the cloth binding his eyes; tears that held a combination of pain and capitulation.

The zipper was pulled down, the rasp echoing loudly and only accompanied by his own shallow breathing. He held back a full body shiver and his cock leapt at finally being granted its freedom.

Nikki’s hot tongue lapped at the broken skin on his neck as his fingers went searching in his jeans.

“Mmm so hard and hot, pup,” Nikki murmured against Jon’s neck as Nikki’s calloused fingers dragged along his length, “How fucking badly do you need to cum, baby?”

Jon could only moan in response as he’d clamped his teeth together in an effort to stay in control. Just the word “cum” that Nikki said had made his cock swell and leak a steady bead of pearly clear fluid.

“Please- , oh please,” Jon pleaded softly over and over again.

“Judging by the pre-cum all over my hand now,” Nikki said, “I’m guessing you fucking want to right now, huh?”

Jon nodded vigorously, mouthing his litany of pleas as he resisted rolling his hips as much as possible.

“Huh,” Nikki huffed, “well you can’t.” Nikki squeezed his fingers hard around the head of Jon’s cock effectively derailing his impending orgasm in its tracks.

“Fuck!” Jon yelled in shock and pain as fireworks exploded in his brain. He gulped in a lungful of air and doubled over slightly until the vice like fingers released his cock head.

“Stand up, pup!” Nikki ordered, “Kick off your shoes.”

Jon got to his feet slowly and toed off his shoes. The pain still coursed deliciously though his system. As soon as he was standing on his feet, albeit shakily, Nikki curled his hands into the waistband of his jeans and yanked them down to his feet. 

“Left foot,” Nikki instructed as he removed the puddle of denim from around Jon’s ankle, before tapping him on the right leg to do the same.

He heard Nikki rise from behind him. He listened intently at the sounds around him. The rustle of fabric, the whirring of the camera shutter, the scrape and clink of ice cubes on metal.

“Open your mouth, pup,” Nikki’s voice materialising in front of him. 

Jon opened his mouth as instructed and soon felt the chill of an ice cube on his tongue. He sucked on it greedily, his tongue also flicking over the fingers holding the frozen treat.

“So eager to please,” Nikki murmured as Jon pulled a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around it, “You’ll get your chance, pup. In fact, I’m looking forward to making you gag on my cock.” He pulled his finger from Jon’s mouth with an audible pop and moved away.

“But in the meantime,” Nikki said, “we’re going to have a little more fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jon heard the unmistakable sound of the knife blade being drawn up the metal edge of the ice bucket before he yelped when a searing pain engulfed the head of his penis as Nikki held the cold metal against the sensitive flesh. 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you, pup,” Nikki said, “otherwise your cockhead, which is an interesting shade of bluish purple at the moment, will end up at your feet.” The whir of the camera jolted the air.

Jon whimpered at the touch of the ice cold steel flat against his aching cock. It was a burning sensation almost as painful as the nicks and cuts he now had randomly over his torso. His knees shook with the effort of keeping still, allowing himself only short shallow breaths.

“Good- ,” Nikki said, “Apart from your mouth, which always did get you into trouble, your self-control is outstanding.”

“Th- thank you, Master,” Jon mumbled through chattering teeth.

“I bet that all that cold steel is stinging right now, huh?” Nikki asked rhetorically, “Your dick looks fucking painful; hard, hot and ready to explode.”

“Please, Master,” Jon pleaded.

“Please what, pup?” Nikki asked emphasising each word clearly as he carefully trailed the knife point down Jon’s length.

“Please let me come, Master,” Jon said.

“Soon, baby,” Nikki said as he lifted Jon’s heavy sac with the flat of the cold knife.

Jon widened his stance involuntarily as Nikki skimmed the blade down the inside of Jon’s thigh. 

“Feel it! Feel alive! Feel... everything, pup,” Nikki crooned, his voice languid and intoxicating as he worked his way around Jon’s body with the knife, “Feel the knife blade as it scratches and nips at you. Feel your heart beating hard against your ribs. Feel your ragged breath leaving your lungs. Feel the blood fucking pumping in your veins and filling that delicious cock of yours.”

Jon let out an involuntary moan, his cock twitching painfully. “I feel you, Master. Oh god please...please let me cum, Master.” He heard the slight thunk of something being placed on the coffee table.

Nikki pressed his naked body against Jon’s back, guiding him into the bedroom. When they finally halted, Nikki wrapped his hand around the excruciatingly hard flesh. Jon let his head fall back onto the older man’s shoulder, lips parted as Nikki slowly stroked him. “I’ve missed you, pup,” Nikki hissed in Jon’s ear before nipping along the delicate shell.

“Can I cum, Master? Please?” His pleas falling unbidden from his lips.

Nikki pumped Jon’s cock faster, feeling the man writhing in his arms. With barely a whisper, he gave his command, “Cum for me, pup.”

“Fuck...yes...Master…”Jon’s body released the tension at once, his cum shooting hard from the tip and decorating the expensive duvet in creamy white liquid.

“Fuck yeah. That’s it, pup,” Nikki murmured as Jon spasmed in his arms with little aftershocks from a mind blowing orgasm as Nikki squeezed the last drop from him.

Jon drew in deep ragged breaths as he felt Nikki’s length pulsing and twitching between his ass cheeks. He pushed back against the heat. His fingers searched warm skin as best he could considering his hands were still tied. He need to touch, to please, to hold, to connect with the man behind him; his Master.

He heard Nikki growl near his ear as the blindfold was ripped from his head and he was pushed face first into the mess on the bed.

“Look at the fucking mess you made on the bed, pup, just like the mess you’ve made of your life,” Nikki snarled as he stood behind Jon, “Clean it up!”

Jon peered awkwardly over his shoulder to see Nikki working his hand over his cock. He offered himself to his Master by widening his stance to a comfortable position, wanting to please him by darting his tongue out to lap at the cooling fluid on the linens as instructed.

“Such a fucking greedy pup,” Nikki sneered sinking his fingers into Jon’s hair and twisting painfully, “sticking your ass up at me, just begging to be fucked, huh? Aren’t you?!”

“Yess! Fuck me...please Master,” Jon breathed before Nikki rubbed his face into the mess he’d made.

Nikki wet his fingers in his mouth first before breaching Jon’s under-used muscles.

“So fucking tight, baby,” Nikki murmured as he worked at stretching the younger man just barely enough. “Don’t you fucking stop cleaning that cum, fucker. You make a mess, you gotta clean it up. It’s called responsibility.”

Jon pushed back onto Nikki’s fingers, willing his body to open further. “Oh...fuck!” Jon yelped when Nikki curled his two fingers and brushed repeatedly, erratically over that swollen patch of nerves; his cock willingly showing signs of life again. Jon was surprised because it was so soon after one of the most intense orgasms he’s had and he hadn’t had that kind of recovery time in at least a decade.

“Hope you’re ready for me, fucker,” Nikki said lining himself up with Jon, smearing his own precum around generously and pushing against Jon’s ass, “coz this is gonna hurt.” He huffed out short laugh as he pushed hard and fast into Jon’s heat with a yell of triumph. Nikki stilled to allow them both a moment to adjust.

Jon’s hands grasped at thin air, trying to get some circulation back into his arms and hands. “Master, please? My hands…”

Nikki snarled a little and yanked on the the fabric, untying it in one go. 

Jon dragged his fizzing arms underneath him, hoping to be able to brace himself with them as they regained blood flow. 

Nikki placed his hand on the small of Jon’s back, curling his fingers painfully into the flesh, as he started to move further into Jon’s heat. Both men cursed at the pull of skin on skin before Jon felt warmth where their bodies met. He assumed, correctly, that Nikki had used his spit to lube them both up as on Nikki’s next pull and thrust there was less drag and pain.

“Jesus, pup, you’re so fucking tight,” Nikki breathed as he found his rhythm; strong and steady, brutal and punishing.

Jon whimpered at the onslaught of pleasure and pain. He just needed a few more strokes in the right place. He moved up onto his elbows and changed the angle of entry. “Oh god, yeah right there,” Jon breathed.

“You moved, baby,” Nikki observed, his voice breathy from exertion. 

“Just fuck me Nikki, please!” Jon growled, willing to accept any punishment for his insubordination, “Use me as you will, fill me up!”

“You fucking asked for it, baby, just remember that!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Nikki increased his pace and intensity. He bent over Jon’s body laying kisses along his spine and shoulders. “Jesus Jonny…,” Nikki mumbled, “Up, stand up baby.” Nikki pulled out of Jon as gently as he could and waited.

Jon straightened the best he could, his leg muscles trembling from being in the one position for too long. As soon as he was upright, Nikki turned Jon to face him and kissed him hard and fast. Nikki’s tongue delved into the depths of Jon’s mouth, leaving them both gasping when Nikki broke the kiss. Blue eyes burned into pale green with unspoken words. 

Just as quickly Jon was turned back again and pulled against Nikki’s warm body, his cock slipping back inside Jon easily. Nikki’s arms held him close and tenderly, his hands caressing Jon’s. 

The change of position was all that was needed as it only took a few strokes for Nikki to whisper in Jon’s ear, “Cum with me baby,” before feeling him swell and empty into his ass with a string of curses and half formed words. Jon emptied himself for the second time over the covers.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki lowered them both to the bed, utterly spent. They lay together in silence as their lungs bellowed, drawing in much needed oxygen. 

Jon rolled to his side, propping his head on his hand and trailed his eyes over the multitude of tattoos. So many more than what he remembered. He wanted to find the ones from their last weekend.

“Go for it babe,” Nikki turned his smiling eyes to Jon, somehow knowing what he wanted to do. Nikki blinked slowly, “You fucking deserve it. That was fucking amazing!”

Jon chuckled in agreement, “It was un-fucking-believable, that’s what it was!” 

He reached out and tentatively started tracing over Nikki’s tattoos, starting over the arm that was closest to him before moving closer. He didn’t see Nikki’s eyes watching him as he unconsciously moved to his knees, straddling the brunette as he worked his way across his body. He licked his lips, wanting to taste as well as touch.

Nikki tucked his hands behind his head and smiled as he submitted to the thorough inspection. 

A few moments more, Jon rolled off Nikki on his other side. “So many more than last time,” Jon said with a yawn. He was bone tired, unable to form coherent sentences and a little sore; he fought to keep his eyes open.

Nikki saw the battle and stood, saying “Rest, baby, I’ll be back in less than a minute. I’ll just get us some water.”

“‘Kay,” Jon mumbled. As his eyes closed he could have sworn he heard Richie’s voice close by...the warmth of his larger hand in his...

“Jonny. I- I don’t think I can do this,” Richie managed to croak out.

“Huh?” Jon questioned, “The walk? We can turn back. We haven’t come far.” They were at a beach house on vacation in the early days of getting together.

“No- not the walk,” Richie whispered, dropping Jon’s hand suddenly and slowing his pace, “Us.”

Jon stopped and just looked at him in shock, his blonde hair shining in the moonlight as he shook his head in confusion.

‘It’s not you, Jonny,” Richie started.

“Don’t!” Jon almost shouted, holding his hand up to try whatever was heading his way.

“Can I-,” Richie started again.

“Don’t you dare repeat a fucking cliche to me,” Jon spat back, hurt and confused, “Don't give me the “It wasn’t you, it was me” line, okay?”

“Why, Jon? Because then it’s not about you, am I right?” Richie faced Jon down, “For once, Jon, it’s not about you, okay?”

He started to walk away but turned back to face Jon, “It’s about me for a change!” He paused, “You see, Jonny, you have a tendency to forget that there are other people in the world.” He watched Jon for a long moment, before walking away.

“Fuck!” Jon swore, “Don’t you fucking walk away from me, Sambora!”

Richie turned in his tracks to watch Jon stalking up to him. “Why not, Jon?” Richie countered sadly, “Isn’t that what you’re going to do to me eventually?”

“What the fuck?” Jon swore, clearly confused.

“If, or should I say when, this vacation is over, or this relationship dies a year or more from now; isn’t that what you will do? Walk away from me? Well, maybe I should get in first for a change, huh?” Richie said around the sob caught in his throat.

“What makes you think that this- between us will be over, huh?” Jon countered.

“You decided that I should come with you! You kissed me first! You fucked me first!” Richie emphasised every “you” with a poke of his finger into Jon’s chest, “You-“

“I’m sorry! I’m just used to being in charge. But- I told you I loved you,” Jon choked out desperately, “And I do! I love you Richie!” 

“Yeah- yeah you told me.” Richie strangled out. “God, Jonny, I want to believe you. So badly! But what happens at the end? How do we go back into our world? How do we tell the others?”

“Oh by the way guys, Jon and I are in love and we fucked. So now we’re going to get married and live happily ever after. But don’t worry,” his voice dripped with sarcasm, “if things turn south, the band will still be okay. You’ll still have jobs.”

“I mean, the band is call Bon Jovi, right? Not Sambora! So guess who’ll be walking away then, Jonny?” He turned away for Jon when the tears started down his cheeks.

“I- I don’t think I could survive that, Jonny,” he continued in a hoarse whisper, “I’m scared that if you told me one day that you didn’t love me anymore- I don’t think I could handle being that close to you but not with you.” 

Richie dropped to his knees in the cool sand, his face hidden by the curtain of hair, his shoulders shook as he sobbed.

Jon had been standing mutely, taking whatever Richie was throwing his way, his own tears coursing down his face at the brutal honesty.

Jon knelt down in front of Richie and hooked his finger under his chin forcing him to look up.

“Oh god Richie- ,” Jon hesitated and cleared his throat, “Baby, you’re right. We don’t know what’s going to happen when we leave here. You might end up hating me by the end of the vacation, and we fly home separately again like last time. But I hope to God that it won’t end like that; that it won’t end here.”

Jon held him tightly for what seemed like an eternity until Richie’s tears had eased somewhat but the wracking breaths still shuddered through him.

“God Jon,” Richie breathed, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I messed up tonight, I- .” 

Jon kissed him hard.

“Shut up, just shut up now, okay?” Jon whispered a plea, his fingers digging painfully into Richie’s face as he held eye contact in the dark, “I don’t care how complicated this gets, I’ll still want you. Only you.”

“Richie!” Jon yelled, waking with a start. He lowered his hand that was reaching out into nothing. He looked around the room in confusion at first until the reality crashed in on him and the first sob broke free. 

He vaguely registered seeing Nikki come through the doorway with a couple of bottles of water, dropping them when he saw how distressed Jon was and rushing to his side as the tsunami of of emotions hit him, obliterating the fortress he’d put up around himself in the last few years.

“Oh god I miss him!” Jon sobbed in Nikki’s arms, “He...he… left me! Why? Why did he leave me?”

“Ah shit Jonny, let it out baby,” Nikki held him tight. “I’m right here for you, pup. I’ll hold you as long as you need me. I won’t leave you, I promise, okay? I’m only a phone call away.” His words were slow and measured to soothe the trembling man in his arms.

Nikki held him close, soothing him like a child as the pain and anger fought with confusion, hurt and disappointment in his heart. Jon’s fingers trembled and grappled to hold onto his lover. Nikki took Jon’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

“He abandoned me like I was nothing. Maybe I am nothing. Just a piece of trash to chuck out when I’m used up,” Jon cried. He’d had breakdowns over the past couple of years, but nothing as complete as this. Being with Nikki had broken that last stronghold. 

Nikki stroked Jon’s hair soothingly. “You’re not nothing! I don’t want to fucking hear you say that ever again! He was the piece of shit that fucked up.” He was angry at Richie for hurting Jon like this. 

After Jon had quieted somewhat, the wracking sobs finally subsiding to the odd shudder, Nikki said quietly, “I’m sorry, pup. I failed you too. Should have made sure you were taken care of after our play. ”

“No. You didn’t,” Jon shook his head and looked up at Nikki, his cheeks stained with tears. “You didn’t fail me. Just...just hold me?”

“All night long if that’s what it takes, baby,” Nikki nodded. A few minutes later, “Do you think you can stand and walk with me though?” Jon nodded. “I want to run us a bath so that you can decompress and I can look at your wounds. We’ll order room service afterwards. We can talk about what just happened too.”

“I don’t blame you Nikki, just so you know,” Jon said with a hiccup, “It wasn’t a breach of trust on your part. I’ve been having that dream for some time now.”

“Regardless, pup,” Nikki shook his head as he wiped the tears from Jon’s face, “we still need to talk about it.”

“Yes Master,” Jon nodded.

“Good boy. Now,” Nikki smiled indulgently, “come with me and we’ll get that bath running.” Nikki interlaced his fingers with Jon’s and stood patiently waiting for the younger man to stand, albeit a bit unsteadily.

Jon followed Nikki into the large bathroom and allowed himself to be seated on the edge of the tub, on a pile of folded towels, while Nikki busied himself with setting the bath one handed. He kept his promise that he wouldn’t let go of Jon. 

Even though Jon felt as weak as a newborn kitten physically, he hadn’t felt this refreshed and mentally strong since Richie left. He should have called Nikki earlier, he thought to himself. He watched the brunette fondly as he fussed with the bubbles and water, and sighed happily to himself. He started to make a mental list of things to do. 

First thing to do when Nikki goes home, is to speak to Dot. His displeasure at that thought made itself shown in his face. She was the mother to his children and he loved her for that, but he wasn’t IN love with her. Not anymore, in any case and truth be told, not for a long time.

“Hey- you okay?” Nikki asked with a little squeeze of his fingers.

Yeah- yeah just getting things straight In my head about to what I have to do next,” Jon looked sadly at their joined hands, “after you go home.”

Nikki searched Jon’s face for any signs of distress, then with a nod he said, “Stand up, pup. Let me look at your wounds before you get in.”

Jon had deliberately not looked in the mirror, but as he stood in front of his Master he saw his reflection. He stood a little straighter with pride. His roughly shaven torso was crisscrossed with scratches and cuts; some deep, some small. His battle scars, if you will, from coming out the other side of his own personal war with hell.

Nikki checked the deeper cuts with a look of satisfaction and with a nod he stepped into the tub and gave Jon’s arm a gentle tug.

“Get in, pup,” Nikki said, “it’s time to talk.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jon stepped into the large luxurious tub and sat down into the warmth. The aroma of sandalwood and jasmine filled his nostrils as he sank down into the bubbles. A small waterfall seeped over the edge as Nikki made his entrance into the tub.

“Come here, pup,” Nikki said wiggling his fingers in Jon’s direction, “Get comfortable so we can talk. Here, drink your water. You’ll be dehydrated.”

A cool bottle of water was placed into his hand as he turned in the water as best he could without causing too much more spillage, settling back against Nikki’s chest.

“Good boy. Now just relax,” he said picking up a large soft washcloth, “and when you feel like talking, I’m right here.” One of Nikki’s arms went comfortingly around Jon as the other gently squeezed the warm water over his arms and chest, causing Jon to wince when it hit his open wounds.

Jon floated on a cloud of sandalwood, dopamine and oxytocin as he sipped on the much needed water. He absentmindedly played with the tattooed fingers resting on his chest, unconsciously comparing them to others that used to hold him like this.

“He- he used to,” Jon started softly, barely audible, “always be afraid that I’d leave him. He used to think that I’d get tired of him and throw him out. Out of the band. Out of my life.”

Nikki’s hands stilled when Jon started to talk.

“How could I throw him out when he has the best part of my heart?” Jon whispered tearfully.

Nikki stayed silent as Jon continued.

“Not long after we first got together,” Jon swallowed, clearing his throat, “we- we went on a vacation. A little sandy island somewhere in the Pacific,” he sniffed a little, “We were walking down the beach one night when he first told me this; his anxiety about us. We fought about it that night. That was the first time, but it certainly wasn’t the last.”

“It was like a wound that wouldn’t heal.” Jon continued, “Just when we thought it was knitting together, the stitches would pull and open it up again.”

Nikki’s hold tightened, but he stayed mute. He placed small reassuring kisses on Jon’s temple as he spoke.

“That was what my dream was about just now,” Jon’s voice hushed, “Reliving that fucking night! Over and over and over.” The last said with a snarl.

“I’ve been having them almost every night since the day he walked away. Needless to say, I haven’t had great sleep for the past few years. I’ve even started sleeping in a spare room so I’m not disturbing Dot.”

“What does your wife know?” Nikki murmured in his ear.

Jon inhaled sharply at the mention of his wife. “I’m sure she knows something has been going on, but it’s the extent of her knowledge and what she chooses to do about it I’m not sure of.”

“She deserves the whole truth, pup,” Nikki said.

“I know,” Jon’s voice was strangled, as he fought against the panic rising in his chest at the thought.

“Do you love her?”

“I’ll always love her; she’s the mother of my babies, but,” Jon shook his head slightly, “she’s not the one who makes my breath catch. Probably hasn’t for a while.”

“Ah Jonny,” Nikki sighed, “it’s gonna be rough.”

“Tell me something I don’t fucking know,” Jon agreed. He sighed sadly. Maybe he should talk to Richie first, rather than Dot. Get all his ducks in a row so to speak, before he destroys more lives than necessary.

“How are the rest of the band coping?” Nikki ventured.

“Ahh the million dollar question.”

“It’s just not the same, you know? Phil’s a great guitarist but he doesn’t have Rich’s flair. David refuses to speak about him unless he has to. Hugh and Tico are the only ones who are chill about it.”

“At least you’re still together,” Nikki offered, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder.

Jon chuffed lightly. He was grateful for the change in tone. “Smart move, by the way, signing that contract to stop touring,” Jon conceded. “I liked your other bands too. Genius marketing for your books.” Jon paused a moment, “Although the name drop in the bedroom was unnecessary.” 

He peered over his shoulder with a smirk. He saw Nikki trying to figure out what he was saying, pinpointing the moment it dropped into place. He was rewarded with a chuckle and playful nip to his shoulder. Jon felt something in his stomach swirl and pool heavily lower down.

“Brat!” Nikki smiled tweaking Jon’s nipple under his hand.

Jon shivered and a quick moan left his lips before he could stop it. 

“Hey Nikki?” 

“Mmm?”

“Did you mean it earlier when you said you missed me?” Jon asked softly.

Nikki snorted softy, “Baby, that weekend is a stand out memory. One I recall quite often. If you lived on the West Coast, I probably would have chased your ass down more often.”

Something inside Jon swelled in pride that he’d affected Nikki in a positive way.


	9. Chapter 9

~~Los Angeles 1990~~

The limousine pulled up outside a nondescript building. The only evidence that there was something going on inside, was the presence of a huge mountain of a man standing beside a metal sliding door and a discrete sign with _Dom In 8_ etched in black on gold plate.

“C’mon fucker,” Nikki hopped out of the car first when the door was opened by the driver. He bounced on the balls of his feet the best he could while waiting for Jon to exit, “I promise you, this is gonna be a night to remember.”

“What is this place?” Jon asked looking up into the night sky at the top of the building, “A strip club or something?”

“Yeah something like that,” Nikki smiled wickedly, his teeth bared in a maniacal grin. 

Jon looked over Nikki appreciatively. Dressed in second skin black leathers that should be illegal in public, high heeled boots and a vest; a scarf, heavy chains and earrings completed the outfit. His dyed hair hanging in a black waterfall around his face, masking those pale green eyes that Jon seemed to lose himself in. 

He hadn’t been able to forget them since the Moscow blow up. Doc had played both his bands against each other; the resulting end was Bon Jovi got fireworks and Doc got Tommy’s fist in his gut.

Jon felt so bad about it when they’d gotten home, that he called Nikki personally and flew out to Los Angeles a few months later to try and make amends. 

~~**~~

When Jon had arrived at Nikki’s house yesterday, Tommy and Heather were there as well as a load of other hangers on. He was reluctant to enter at first just in case it was an ambush, but had no real choice when Nikki’s strong arm hooked around his neck and pulled him inside. Somebody thrust a bottle of JD in his hand and that was about all he remembered until he woke in a strange bed and the mother of all hangovers.

He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, his throbbing head in his hands. 

“Mornin’, baby,” came a croaky voice behind him. 

Jon turned sharply making his head throb even harder but he was met with a sleepy, smiling Nikki, his pale green eyes barely opened. Not morning; it was probably two in the afternoon judging by the sky, Jon thought absently. He tried to remember what happened last night. He was missing his shirt and his jeans were unzipped but they were still on...just.

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Nikki mumbled and curled his arm around Jon’s waist and pulled him back into the bed, “You needed a bed. This was the only one available. You lost your shirt somehow. Don’t know how, don’t know where.”

“Ugh my head,” Job groaned laying back on the pillow.

“Then roll over and go back to sleep,” Nikki murmured, kissed his shoulder and tightened his arm around Jon’s middle.

The warm body behind him and the strong arm at his waist actually comforted him back into sleep for at least a few more hours.   
~~

“C’mon fucker!” Jon was shaken awake hours later and twilight had already descended. “Get up. Get dressed. We’re going out.” Nikki was already up and dressed and oh-so-painfully ON, jumping on the bed beside the sleeping Jon.

“Go ’way,” Jon mumbled sleepily. He was comfortable, well as best as he can be still partially clothed, and he’d had the most amazing dream that he’d been on the receiving end of an amazing blow job from a tall brunette. He’d dreamt of long, soft dark strands slipping through his fingers as his dick slipped in and out of a hot, wet mouth. He lay there trying to remember more of the dream as he drifted between consciousness and oblivion. Green eyes came to him....green eyes, not brown!

“C’mon, dude, get up so we can go out!” 

Jon yelped as Nikki hauled him up out of his bed, strong armed him into the bathroom and pushed him under a shower.

“Pretty yourself up, Jon-boy,” Nikki chuckled at the wet dog look Jon was giving him, “I’m taking you out on the town tonight, baby.”

“Man, in case you didn’t notice,” Jon stood indicating to his jeans, “you just shoved me into the shower in my only clothes. And I don’t know where my shirt is!”

“Fuck that! You can borrow some of my pants,” Nikki scoffed, waiving away Jon’s unspoken arguments, “Don’t worry, they’re fucking clean! Might be a little long in the legs, but no one at the club will be looking at your legs.” Nikki gave Jon a pointed look from top to toe and finished with a smirk.

Nikki won the battle and before long Jon was dressed in a pair of Nikki’s leathers, his favourite red boots he’d worn yesterday, his own shirt (found hanging from the light fitting in the bedroom, what the fuck?!) and a long duster jacket. He was being bundled into the car almost while he was still getting dressed, Nikki close, maybe a little too close, behind him.

~~**~~

Nikki was draped all over him; the height of his thigh-high heeled boots elevated him above Jon’s smaller frame. Nikki was keeping him close for some reason. Jon couldn’t figure out why until he felt the scrutiny of everyone else in the club. Jon was used to being looked upon by thousands of people at each show, but this was almost like they were sizing him up for dinner. The way Nikki was hailed amongst them as they made their way through the club, made Jon believe Nikki was a solid regular.

“Hey Sikki, got a fresh one tonight, huh?” someone at the bar shouted over the music.

“Shut your face, motherfucker!” Nikki laughed and flipped his middle finger back at the other patron.

“What’s that about?” Jon asked.

“Don’t mind those fuckers, baby,” Nikki said, proceeding to drag him down into a shadowy area at the end of the bar as two drinks appeared in front of them.

The club could have passed for any other nightclub with it’s intimate tables and mood lighting. The bar sparkled with bottles of every imaginable alcohol there was, the music was loud with enough bass through it to feel internal organs shifting and there were a few couples dancing on a small dance floor in the middle of the room. Jon couldn’t put his finger on it, but something didn’t feel quite normal. 

If he had looked hard enough, however, the clues were plainly visible. People standing behind others with their heads bowed, kneeling at the feet or discreetly being lead around round by a leash, but Nikki easily distracted him away with just a word or a touch on his hand or even more thrilling to Jon, his eyes locking hotly with his. It made his stomach swirl darkly and something under his skin itch a little.

Nikki was a convivial host and kept plying Jon with drinks as the night wore on. All visitors to the booth were welcome for a limited time, usually until they started asking about Jon and what his preferences were, then they were quickly dispatched with glare and a toss of his head. It gave Jon a feeling of being the only one of importance in Nikki’s eyes tonight. It made him a little curious about the older man and truth be known a little giddy like a teenager around his latest crush. 

“So Jon, why aren’t you with whatshisface this weekend?” Nikki sneered a little when referring to Richie.

With a quick shake of his head to clear the dark cloud that descended at the mention of his lover’s name, he said, “I wanted to clear the air with you about the whole Moscow thing.”

“Ain’t buying it, so don’t sell it,” Nikki scoffed.

Jon shifted uncomfortably.

“Give it up, baby. We all know you’re fucking Sambora. So why not just admit it?”

“Wha- what?!” Jon protested just a little too vehemently, “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Sure you do, baby,” Nikki said with a swipe of his tongue over his teeth, “We could all see the way you two looked at each other.”

Jon sat back against the seat, fiddling with his glass and avoiding the subject for as long as possible.

“Tell me about it.” 

Jon shook his head unwilling to discuss their private life.

Within a blink of an eye his arm came down in a sharp arc; Nikki had produced a switchblade from somewhere and it now vibrated with the force of impact into the tabletop.

“I’ve tried the nice way, pup,” Nikki snarled right up in his face, “now it’s time to do it the not so nice way.”

Jon thought his heart had stopped as his eyes flicked nervously from the ones glittering in front of him, sweeping around the room trying to find someone that could help.

“They won’t help you, pup,” Nikki said just loud enough to be heard over the music, “You see, in their eyes, you’re mine. They don’t have any say in how I treat you in this club.”

“Wha-,” Jon cleared his throat from the squeak that came out, “Whaddya mean I’m- I’m yours?”

“Exactly what type of club do you think this is?” Nikki asked rhetorically with a tilt of his head.

Jon didn’t answer as it started to all made sense now. He mentally slapped himself now thinking of the plaque on the entrance and the subservience of some of the patrons.

“Now do what I’ve fucking asked, pup, and tell me about you and Sambora, or I swear I’ll take that knife to you.” 

He let out a bark of laughter before Jon could even open his mouth, “Hell, I might even do that anyway. And don’t tell me the idea of you serving me like them,” he indicted with his chin to a couple in the dance floor, the sub worshipping her Master’s cock, “doesn’t turn you on?!” 

He thrust his hand down to Jon’s lap and brutally squeezed Jon’s growing cock.

Jon felt himself blush furiously as his cock twitched excitedly in the hand massaging him.

“Ohhh what do we have here?” Nikki crooned, his fingers going to work on Jon’s body.

“Jesus Nikki,” Jon breathed.

“No! Address me properly,” Nikki squeezed harder.

“P- please Master?” Jon stammered. He squirmed down on the seat further, panting as the grasp loosened.

“Good, pup,” Nikki smiled, “You’re a quick learner.” 

Laces were pulled free of their bow and Jon huffed when Nikki’s fingers started exploring his hot flesh.

“Now tell me about Sambora, pup,” Nikki commanded as he grazed a finger over and over the same patch of skin in a sweet torture.

Jon groaned, his head swimming from the excess of alcohol he’d consumed in the past 36 hours as much as from the teasing touch at his groin. There was an internal war going on between the good decision making side of him and the let-it-all-go-to-fuck side of him. He wanted more of Nikki’s touch but he knew he shouldn’t. 

A dark thought slid through his mind, leaving a slimy residue of guilt. Richie was back in Jersey. Nikki was here.

He knew Nikki was waiting for an answer so he gathered his thoughts as best he could before speaking.

“We- ah-, we got together earlier last year. I- I love him with everything I have. But- but he wanted some time to- ahh-,” Jon gasped with one particular touch, “to himself this weekend.”

“So why you out here with your dick in my hand?”

“He- oh god yesss-,” Jon’s reply was a strangled cry, “he doesn’t know I’m here- with you.” His eyes flew open at his own admission, shame staining his cheeks a deep red. He saw Nikki’s top lip curl into a dirty little smirk of satisfaction.

Nikki let go of Jon’s dick and licked his fingers; slowly, one by one disappearing into his mouth.

“Just as sweet as this morning.” Nikki licked his lips lasciviously before emptying his drink with a toss of his head.

This morning. The dream. The brunette...with green eyes. Oh fuck, Jon thought, that wasn’t a dream. It was Nikki.

“Be a good boy tonight, pup, and I’ll do it again...this time you’ll be conscious though. Keep your hands on the table at all times while I go do some business.” 

Nikki rose from the table, sauntering to the bar without a shred of self-consciousness about his tight leathers were accentuating his erection. 

Jon watched Nikki talk to a balding, heavily tattooed guy at the end of the bar. There was something written and signed off in what looked like a ledger, handshakes were made and a fresh bottle of JD handed over to Nikki. 

He’d completely forgotten that he was sitting there in a roomful of strangers, in Nikki’s leathers with his junk exposed. Jon quickly tied the laces back up blindly as he contemplated the pants that had previous held Nikki’s indecent looking cock and heavy balls. He couldn’t drag his eyes away from Nikki’s body as he had turned away from the bar sauntering back toward the table.

“Come with me, baby,” Nikki seductively beckoned Jon from the table, “I’ve got us a private room so we won’t get interrupted.” He pulled the knife from the table with an audible twang of metal, sheathing it and slipped it into the front of his pants. Jon groaned softly and carefully slipped from behind the table. Nikki linked his fingers with Jon’s and lead him through a series of doors and hallways. Jon didn’t know how Nikki was navigating the hallway in his heels, especially backward, when he was bouncing off the walls in his flatter boots. 

Nikki stopped at a door finally and turned to Jon and pulled him in close, his warm breath ghosted across his cheek as Nikki snaked his arms around Jon’s neck. 

“Wha- wha’re ya doin’, man?” Jon slurred a little as Nikki nuzzled around his ear, nibbling on his neck. God it felt good.

“Takin’ you to heaven, baby,” Nikki said before claiming Jon’s mouth brutally.

Jon moaned under the assault before Nikki broke the kiss, licking his lips suggestively as his eyes roamed over Jon hotly. He then held the fresh bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and magically produced a small baggie of some unknown substance.

“C’mon baby, trust me,” Nikki’s face seemed to swim in front of Jon’s drunken vision, “I guarantee to show you a good time.” 

The door opened behind Nikki to reveal a room that promised as much sin and pleasure as possible. 

He felt the weight of the bottle on his back where Nikki’s arm hooked around his neck, his other hand fisted into his shirt and he was pulled into the room. 

Nikki’s chuckle and the sound of the lock clicking into place forever etched in his memory.


	10. Chapter 10

The memories of what happened behind that closed door sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine as he replayed them in his mind’s eye. He’d deliberately stayed away from Richie for the next week while the bruising and the scars healed, using the excuse that he’d come down with something on the plane and didn’t want Richie to catch it too.

He’d only heard from Nikki once after that weekend, a few years later, when he needed help with discarding some trash. He’d put Nikki in touch with specialised disposal outfit. Just another secret he’ll take to his grave. That unpleasant memory a mere raindrop on the ocean in comparison to the previous ones. Those were the ones he remembered and treasured the most.

“Permission to leave the bathtub?” Jon asked. He wanted to add to those memories now.

“Of course,” Nikki looked quizzically at Jon but relinquished his hold and watched as he rose from the water.

Jon stepped out of the tub and dried himself quickly, ignoring the stings here and there over his body. He knew Nikki was wondering what he was up to as he reached for a dry towel and set it within reach. Jon slowly sank to his knees beside the tub, lowered his head respectfully and laid his palms on his thighs, palms up.

“What are you doing,” Nikki asked, his voice had changed in tone.

“Waiting for my Master, so that I can dry him when he’s finished,” Jon replied.

Jon saw in his peripheral vision that Nikki had been taken aback and turned his head away from Jon, his hand coming up to swipe across his mouth. He sat like that for what seemed an eternity as Jon waited patiently.

“FUCK!” Nikki yelled angrily.

“Have I done something wrong, Master?” Jon’s head shot up in surprise. He was confused; he wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong, but this was a side to Nikki he hadn’t seen before.

“Motherfucker can’t see what perfection he’s walked away from!” Nikki spat, “He’s a fucking idiot and if he were here now, I’d fucking take that knife to him and slice out his miserable heart.”

Jon remained in his position and followed Nikki’s rise from the bath with his eyes.

“Get up!” Nikki yelled at Jon, “I said get the fuck up, pup.” Jon started to rise but not quick enough for Nikki, yanking him up by the arm. 

“Damned, okay?!” Nikki spat out his safe word, “I’m calling time, pup. I’m too angry at the moment with that fucker you’re pining over to continue. And if I did, rest assured, I’d probably end up hurting you! I don’t wanna do that to you too.” Nikki grabbed the towel and stalked out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Jon in his wake.

Jon slumped back down against the tub. He wasn’t sure what exactly just happened but he needed to go check on Nikki. He rose slowly and released the water from the tub. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Nikki sitting on the side of the bed facing away from the bathroom, his elbows resting on his knees and the curl of cigarette smoke above his head. 

“Nik? You okay?” Jon said softly from the doorway. He propped his bare shoulder against the frame waiting for an answer but when there was none forthcoming, he moved to sit beside him on the bed. 

He turned to sit sideways to Nikki, one leg still on the floor. Jon placed a soft kiss on the point of Nikki’s shoulder before laying his forehead on that kiss. He ventured to run a soothing hand down Nikki’s back, the other resting in the crook of his elbow. They both sat in silence for long minutes. 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Jonny,” Nikki said quietly, “He doesn’t deserve your love, your loyalty.”

Jon sighed. “Maybe not; not now-,” he said quietly, sadly, “But something tells me that I won’t be able to forget him; that I’ll love him forever.” Nikki laid his hand on top of Jon’s at his admission.

“Hey, what happened to no exes this weekend?” Jon asked after a short pause, pushing Nikki a little with his shoulder. The comment was met with a snort of derision.

“I meant what I said before, baby,” Nikki said, kissing the top of Jon’s head, “I’ll be here for you any time. All you gotta do is pick up the phone. Got that, pup?”

“Yes Master,” Jon said snuggling into Nikki’s side.

“And I’m sorry I broke up the scene in the bathroom,” Nikki continued as he stubbed out his cigarette, “but Sikki was threatening to rear his ugly head. He fed off my anger after being starved for so long, and he would have taken that out on you tenfold. You don’t deserve that this weekend.”

“Maybe Master Sikki can come play next time?” Jon suggested.

“Lord all fucking mighty,” Nikki chuckled and threw his hands up in astonishment, “you found your inner masochist quickly, baby!”

“Sikki Nixx took me to heaven that weekend,” Jon chuckled, “I had a good time.”

“You sure he didn’t show you hell instead?” Nikki side-eyed Jon.

“If that was hell then I’ll gladly go when it’s my time.” Jon raised his hand to cup Nikki’s jawline, brushing his thumb over the little star tattoo on his cheek. He drew closer and touched his lips to Nikki’s gently, tasting the cigarette on his breath as his tongue slid along the join, silently asking for entry. 

Nikki moaned as his lips parted for Jon’s tongue, pulling Jon closer and deepening the kiss. Jon pulled back, sucking a little on Nikki’s bottom lip over and over and over again.

“Let me make love to you,” Jon whispered, searching the pale green eyes in front of him.

“Thought you’d never ask, pup,” Nikki smiled softly and let Jon push him backward onto the bed.

Jon settled himself between Nikki’s thighs, his elbows braced beside his shoulders, as he claimed Nikki’s mouth again. Nikki slipped a foot between Jon’s legs, the turquoise polish jarring against the crucifix and chain tattooed on his foot, his kaleidoscopic arms enclosing around Jon. 

Jon’s fingers gripped a hank of Nikki’s dark hair as he covered Nikki’s neck with kisses and nibbles; playing with his earrings with his nose and lips. He wanted badly to mark Nikki’s neck, refraining from doing so before he worked his way over each and every tattoo down the front of his body. 

They were both hard and wanting in a short span of time but Jon refused to be rushed; he wanted to show Nikki how much he meant to him by worshipping his body thoroughly. 

“C’mon baby, fuck me already,” Nikki panted, his voice breathless and needy. His hands slipped down to Jon’s ass, gripping the flesh hard enough to bruise.

“You want me Nikki?” Jon asked. He rolled his hips, their slick cocks grazing against the other.

“Jesus baby, if things had been different 30 years ago,” Nikki met Jon’s hips with a roll of his own, “you’d still be mine today.”

Jon stilled for a moment in astonishment. He looked at Nikki who just rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly and said with a chuckle, “You heard me. Just fucking get on with it already, pup.”

“You want me to find the lube?” Jon asked making a move to go search.

“No! Just as you are, pup,” Nikki challenged him.

Jon gazed into Nikki’s eyes as he reached for his arms, drawing them from around his back and crossing them at the wrists above his head. He spied the discarded blindfold and quickly wrapped it around Nikki’s wrists just as he had been bound earlier. Jon pushed himself up to sit on his haunches between Nikki’s thighs, delighting in sight before him.

Nikki bared his teeth in a silent snarl, deliberately egging Jon to do his worst.

“Been wanting to do this for a while,” Jon spoke rhetorically as lay down, sliding his arms beneath Nikki’s legs; the older man’s granite hard shaft right in front of his face, his balls retracting up against his body in anticipation. 

Jon watched in fascination for a moment until the movement of Nikki raising his head to watch caught Jon’s eye. Crystalline blue eyes sought out the sea-green ones at the top of the bed, and without hesitation Jon spread his hands wide over Nikki’s hips to keep him grounded on the bed before trailing his tongue along the heavy throbbing vein running from root to tip.

“Oh fuck...Jesus!” came the guttural cry from Nikki as his hips bucked upwards as Jon’s tongue swirled around the head, teasing the sensitive glans around the flare and catching the slippery tears shed by the solitary eye.

Jon felt Nikki’s legs tense over his shoulders with each flick and lick, a keening cry eventually being loosed from his Master before his breath became laboured pants whistling through his bared teeth as Jon lowered his mouth over the throbbing shaft. He had to school himself to go slowly when all he wanted to do was swallow his cock whole, swiftly and completely. 

“Ohh!” Nikki cried out when he hit the back of Jon’s throat. “Hold it, baby. Take it for as long as you can,” Nikki breathed.

And he did. Jon pulled back when he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, his saliva leaving Nikki slick and glistening. Taking a few deep breaths, the aroma of male musk heavy in the air, Jon lowered himself again alternating between long slow descents and fast, sharp sucks. He shifted his weight and bought an arm back from under Nikki so that he could gather those tight balls in his palm, gently rolling them against each other and up against Nikki’s body. 

“Yeah baby, fucking take my cock down your throat,” Nikki snarled on one deep throat, “Fuck, I love it when you choose my cock over breathing.”

Between them, they’d produced so much saliva and precome Jon’s fingers around Nikki’s cock and balls were slick, so without preamble he pushed through Nikki’s muscles quickly and without fuss. 

“Oh...oh fuck yeah,” Nikki groaned.

Jon drew up and off Nikki’s cock with a smack of his lips, his fingers never stopping their thrusting and stretching as he made his way to his knees again and sat on his heels.

“Am I pleasing you,” Jon smirked, “Master?” He slipped a third finger in as he said Master. Jon’s other hand wrapped around Nikki’s cock, setting a steady rhythm of strokes. Nikki almost came off the bed with a gasp, his back arched hard. 

Jon worked his fingers in and out of the man who in the space of a few hours had saved his weary soul. He leaned over him on one arm and took his mouth as brutally as was done to him earlier. Jon pulled back suddenly, freeing his fingers and hauling Nikki’s ass up onto his thighs.

“Do it, pup!” Nikki snarled, “Fuck! Me! Now!”.

Without any further invitation or hesitation Jon lined his aching neglected cock up to Nikki’s entrance, reared back a little and plunged straight in.

A guttural scream was torn from each of them as Jon breached Nikki’s muscles, stretching them with each thrust, any pain from lack of lubrication was soon forgotten by them both as soon as Jon’s smooth head found Nikki’s bundle of nerves. Once he’d found the spot he concentrated hard on its repeated assault. 

Jon scooped Nikki’s muscled legs up and spread them wide as he rutted into him, both now in an animalistic frame of mind. Neither willing to concede to the other soon. 

Body against body, flesh against heated flesh as lust, underlaid with a generous coating of love and respect, took control of their bodies. Like a wick to a stick of gelignite, their orgasms burned bright in the distance. With each thrust and parry, the wick grew shorter and shorter and Jon had to concede first.

“Nikki..” Jon breathed, needing to hear his Master grant permission for release, “Master, please?”

Nikki bought his arms down finally, his knuckles rubbed raw from digging his own fingernails into the painted skin. “Untie me, pup.” He held his wrists out to Jon who quickly drew the fabric through the quick release tie. Nikki immediately wrapped his fist around his own cock, stroking himself with speed and grace. 

“Yes, baby.”

Two words was all it took for Jon’s control to fracture. His release was an implosion of infinite proportions as he felt the surge of climax empty into Nikki’s ass, he also felt Nikki clamp down around him as he rode out his own orgasm. Nikki covered his own stomach with ropes of creamy white fluid, both shuddering at every minute movement the other created.

Jon eased himself out of Nikki gently and made sure his Master was comfortable before he bent and lovingly cleaned up all the come covering Nikki, not happy until he had licked up each trail and droplet of seed. 

Nikki sighed contentedly and sifted his fingers gently through Jon’s hair as he worked. “Come up here, baby. You’ve done enough,” Nikki said softly, “I’m very proud of you for cleaning up without being told.”

Jon shifted and curled up in the crook of Nikki’s arm, laying his head on his chest. The both lay silently; Nikki petted Jon’s hair in soothing strokes and Jon listening to the steady rhythm beneath his ear as the both brought themselves back to the here and now. Nikki found Jon’s fingers and linked them with his own as their breathing evened out, succumbing to sleep finally.


	11. Chapter 11

Jon woke the next morning to a searing pain in his stomach. It took him a moment to figure out that he was hungry; starving really. He slipped from the bed and closed the bedroom door, opting to go into his suite to use the bathroom. He finished, washed his hands and scrubbed his teeth to rid himself of the feeling that something had died in his mouth overnight.

He grabbed a pair of shorts and his cigarettes on the way back through the connecting door. He lit a cigarette and picked up the house phone to call room service and placing an order for coffee and a full breakfast for two out of habit, to be delivered in an hour. He spied his discarded, ruined sweater on the floor, picking it up then flopping on the closest chair. 

He fingered the frayed edge of the knit as he rolled over the events from yesterday in his mind’s eye. It occurred to him then that he hadn’t had his usual nocturnal visit from Richie’s spectre; that he’d slept the whole night through without waking in a cold sweat. 

Stubbing out his smoke in the ashtray, he balled up the sweater and tossed in through the door of his suite before sneaking back into the bedroom and into bed.

He looked over to his right seeing Nikki’s dark head buried into a mound of soft white pillow, the bedclothes surrounding him like a cloud as his sun tattoo on his back peeked out above them. Nikki was lying on his stomach with a hand fisted under the pillow. Jon gently stroked a fingertip up and down over a patch of coloured skin on his forearm as he let his eyes close and his mind wander.

He took an inventory of himself, mentally and physically. The nicks and cuts were healing already, some deeper and angrier than others and his chest hair would grow back he thought but he felt rested in the first time in five years. Physically he was fine, he concluded. Mentally he felt clear headed, probably due to the full nights sleep, but he also felt decisive and ready to tackle whatever may come at him from now on. 

“Stop thinking so loudly, pup,” Nikki croaked softly with a little half smile on his face.

Jon’s eyes flew open, locking immediately with Nikki’s. Jon smiled fondly, remembering.

“Morning, baby,” Nikki smiled.

“Good morning, Master,” Jon whispered.

“Too early, baby,” Nikki said with a shake of his head then coughing a little to clear the overnight residue. He pushed up onto his elbows, “How did you sleep?”

“Like the dead!” Jon sighed and rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling, “I think it was the first night I’ve slept through unassisted.” He heard the whir-click of the camera and looked to see Nikki checking the display with a smile.

“Gimme that,” Jon chuckled and took the Leica from Nikki’s hands. 

Focusing the camera quickly, Jon took a series of frames of a sleepy, smiling Nikki surrounded in clouds of white bedding, his colourful tattoos and dark hair sticking out at all angles a stark contrast against the white.

“When did the camera get in here?” Jon asked as he clicked away.

“I needed to piss and,” Nikki explained, “you looked so peaceful, pup, that I needed to capture it.”

“How many photos have you taken so far this weekend?” Jon asked.

“Dunno,” Nikki shrugged, “A couple of hundred?”

Jon almost dropped the camera in shock, “This weekend? All of me?”

“Pretty much,” he replied, “Does it bother you?”

“No,” Jon returned, lowering the camera enough to look into Nikki’s eyes, “I trust you.” 

Whir-click, he caught Nikki’s reaction to his reply and smiled at the brief startled look before the mask came back down. 

“Is that right?” Nikki’s smile was predatory and the effect went straight to Jon’s groin.

Nikki was about to say something else but a knock at the door of Jon’s suite stopped him.

“Oh I ordered breakfast for us, Master,” Jon said sitting up and reaching for his shorts again.

“Then be a good pup and let them in,” Nikki nodded, “I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Jon hurried off through the rooms to let room service in. The cart was pushed to the table and Jon signed for it and he made sure he added a generous tip. Once he’d closed the door, he rolled the cart through to Nikki’s suite and into the bedroom just as Nikki was coming out of the bathroom.

Nikki sat at the table as Jon poured them both a coffee and unloaded the covers plates from the cart. He then dropped his shorts and knelt down beside Nikki’s chair and waited.

Nikki watched Jon’s every move and when he’d settled on his knees, Nikki brushed his fingers through Jon’s shaggy grey hair affectionately. “Look at me,” Nikki said and waited. Jon turned his face up to his Master’s. “Are you happy, pup?” Nikki asked, “Honestly. Not what you think I want to hear either.”

“Yes, Master,” Jon smiled leaning into Nikki’s hand, “I feel better than I have done in the past few years. Thank you,” Jon sighed happily with a small smile.

“You’re welcome, baby,” Nikki said softly, “Now give me a kiss then hop up on a chair and have breakfast with me. I have somewhere I want to take you today, but I need to make a phone call first to organize it, so eat up.” 

Jon reached up and touched his lips to Nikki’s, who then deepened the kiss unexpectedly. When the kiss broke, Nikki winked at Jon and then indicated with a toss of his head for Jon to hop up to the table, their nakedness clearly not an issue.

They ate breakfast quickly, replenishing their bodies with much needed fuel, as they chatted about this and that in their non-musical lives. It didn’t take long for them to almost clear the plates of food. Jon hadn’t realized but he’d dribbled maple syrup down his chest as he was finishing the last of his breakfast.

Nikki had seen it however, and tossed his napkin aside saying suddenly, “Damn it pup, you can’t even keep yourself clean.” 

Jon almost dropped his coffee cup in surprise, a deep flush creeping up his neck. He carefully placed the cup down, saying, “I’m sorry Master. I didn’t notice.” He bowed his head in shame.

“Go get yourself cleaned up, pup.” Nikki nodded toward the bathroom.

“Yes Master,” Jon said as he stood, making a start toward the other room.

“Wait!” Nikki stopped him and pointed to the spot in front of him, “Back here. Arms behind your back.” Nikki stood and waited for Jon to get into position. Nikki then bent his head and slowly swiped up the dibble of sweetness with the flat of his tongue. Jon shuddered in delight a little and let out a heavy breath escape his parted lips; the only sign that Nikki’s tongue had affected him.

“Did you bring a razor?” Nikki asked, but before Jon could answer he continued, “Of course you did. You’re Jon fucking-Bon Jovi.” It was said with condescension toward Jon’s always clean shaven face. “Tidy up that chest hair. I want to see it as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Go!”

Jon nodded and hurried away before his burgeoning arousal was noticed. He started the shower and got his razor ready while waiting for the water temperature to adjust. Stepping into the shower, he slathered himself up with shaving cream, groaning a little as his fingers brushed over his nipples and a few of the still painful cuts from yesterday. He let his hands roam further down his body as he spread the foam down his belly and into his pubes, his knuckles brushing his cock and sending tingles up and down his spine. 

Jon could hear Nikki wandering through the suite, the rumble of his voice filtered through the shower as he spoke on the phone though not clear enough to hear any details. Jon decided he would have enough time to quickly rub one out before Nikki would even realize it. He quickly shaved his torso and down his belly, leaving his thatch of pubes. As one hand rinsed the razor and set it aside, the other wrapped around his cock and stroked it. He let out a small groan as he braced himself on the wall and increased his tempo. 

“Let it go, pup!” Nikki barked from the doorway, “Rinse off and get out here- NOW!” He stalked away leaving Jon blinking after him.

Jon couldn’t help the frisson of excitement tinged with fear and a whole lot of lust that coursed through his body. He’d disobeyed for exactly that, he thought as he smiled to himself. Just the water running over his bare freshly shaven body, rinsing the soap away, felt exhilarating and arousing. 

He stepped from the shower and quickly dried before walking back to the bedroom. Jon shivered at the cool air, throwing his towel over the dresser. He knelt at the end of the bed and waited.

Nikki came back in, “I told you to shower, pup. Nothing else. And yet I find you with your fucking dick in your hand while I’m on the phone organizing a surprise for you. Is that the fucking thanks you’re showing me?”

“No, Sir. I...I just wanted…”

“Shut it!” Nikki barked, “Stand up.”

Jon stood up with his arms to his side, his dick twitching when Nikki pulled out a hard plastic casing. It was clear with a lock at the base.

“I didn’t think I’d need this, this weekend, but goes to show that you can still surprise the fuck outta me, pup,” Nikki said, “You’re just lucky I couldn’t bring any of the serious hardware with me.”

Nikki spit on the tip of Jon’s cock and laid the first half under the shaft. He pulled Jon’s balls through the tight ring and pushed the second half on top, closing off any and all sensations. He aligned the locking pins in place and secured the piece with a gold and silver lock.

“Right! That should keep your hands off. Get dressed. We leave in 20 minutes,” Nikki stalked from the room. He turned back briefly, “No fucking sweaters today, pup!”

Jon watched Nikki leave the room and looked down at the new prisoner. “Fuck,” he muttered. He was hoping for a fuck, not a plastic prison. He pawed through his bag for his favorite blue jeans and a black button down shirt. Emerging triumphant, he carefully slid the denim up his legs and tucked himself in. He slid his bare feet into his shoes, socks be damned today.

He’d just managed to button up three buttons on his shirt when he jumped at Nikki’s voice.

“Let’s go!” Nikki called from the suite door. He was dressed in a pair of low slung black jeans, button down shirt and jacket. His black hat pulled jauntily over one eye and the scarf from last night loosely around his neck. He tucked the knife in its sheath into the inside jacket pocket and picked up his camera case.

Again their appearances were notably dissimilar, Jon thought to himself, but that’s okay. He was happy to be the less dramatic one in looks today.

Nikki looked Jon up and down, gave Jon’s crotch a pat and kissed him, “Well done, pup. Let’s go, the car’s waiting downstairs.”

Jon followed him down the hallway to the elevator bank and into the sliding doors. He felt the frisson of panic that always accompanies him in an elevator and subtly moved closer to Nikki.

Nikki glanced over to Jon and noticed his wild eye stare and nervous vibrations rolling off him in waves. “Eyes on me, pup,” he gently.

Jon gulped and turned his eyes to Nikki’s and felt a calmness wash over him. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered. It made the short ride to the foyer more manageable.

Nikki pushed Jon out of the elevator first, his hand on the small of his back again, like yesterday. There was a black SUV waiting for them, organized by Nikki’s contact, the driver standing patiently beside the back door. Nikki handed Jon into the car and climbed in after him, pressed the button for the privacy screen to be raised before sitting down.

“What was that in the elevator, pup?” Nikki asked.

“I hate elevators, Sir,” Jon replied.

“Huh. You didn’t seem to have as much trouble yesterday,” Nikki said casually, “but I guess you had something else to distract you.”

“Permission to speak, Sir.” 

“Of course,” Nikki nodded.

“Where are we going, Sir?”

“I want to leave you with something from this weekend,” he replied, “Since you mentioned Sikki last night, I had an idea. Do you trust me, pup?”

“Of course, Sir.” 

“Good. It won’t take us long to get there. Hope you don’t mind if your shirt getting a bit blood stained?” Nikki grinned wickedly.

Jon blinked and his throat closed up. “More blood?”

“Possibly,” Nikki shrugged, “Depends on how much you move. Now let’s see how well you shaved this morning. Open your shirt.”

Jon unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it open, puffing out his chest and hoping for praise from his Master.

Nikki smoothed his large hand over Jon’s chest slowly, teasingly, paying close attention to Jon’s chest and nipples. Then with a nod of his head, he said, “Good work. At least you did that part right. Button up.”

Jon shifted uncomfortably on the seat as his cock felt the confines of the plastic cage.

“You know, baby, before your little show of disobedience earlier,” Nikki turned to Jon, laying his hand on Jon’s thigh, “I had planned on showing you a good time in the back seat here.”

“But,” Nikki pouted, his fingers scratching against coarse fabric covering the cock cage, “now the key is back at the hotel and you’re sitting there hoping,” he kissed Jon lazily, “and praying,” another long lazy kiss that had Jon whimpering, “that you don’t get hard.” Nikki snapped his teeth closed, his top lip curled into a dirty little snarl.

Jon couldn’t hold back his mewl of disappointment as his cock twitched angrily in the confines of the plastic. Jon cursed himself for being so stupid and falling under the spell of his own base desires in the shower.

“That’s right, pup,” Nikki smiled lasciviously and continued to taunt Jon in that deep velvety voice he had, “you coulda had me on my knees, sucking your cock till you shot your load down my throat and had me coming back for more.”

Jon drew in a shuddering breath and stared straight ahead because he knew that if he even took a peek at Nikki, he’d be coming in his pants like a first timer.

“You know what I remember from the club?” Nikki smirked again, “The moment I had you gagged and bound over that table. Remember that, pup? Oh the things we did…”. Nikki fell silent as he watched Jon’s jaw muscle pop and jump and his throat bob up and down as he fought for control.

The images skipped and played through Jon’s memory of the weekend when a whole new world was opened up and presented to him on a silver platter. It had just been the two of them, endless bottles of Jack and blow. Sikki Nixx had abused his body in so many ways in that room but not once did he feel like he needed his safe word.

Nikki’s dirty chuckle, as thought he knew what was going through Jon’s head, broke through his reverie and Jon slid his eyes to Nikki’s. Nikki cocked his eyebrow in a non-verbal challenge right before Jon launched himself onto the older man and crushed his mouth with his own. 

“Now whose mouth is getting me into trouble?” Jon panted.

Jon assaulted Nikki’s mouth with a brutal kiss, his tongue demanding entry to mate with the other, his teeth nipping at Nikki’s mouth and clashing with his teeth. He slipped his hand down between their bodies and gripped Nikki’s cock hard, squeezing and manipulating it. If he couldn’t have his cock in his hand, then he’d have Nikki’s.

Nikki’s hands sank painfully into Jon’s hair and forced his head back and bit Jon’s bottom lip hard. They were both breathing heavily. “Guess I found your weak spot, baby,” Nikki sneered and returned the demanding kisses before almost throwing Jon back against the seat, “You’ll pay for that later, pup, I guarantee that.” 

“Oh fuck I hope so, Master Sikki,” Jon snarled at the brunette as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and checked for blood. His tongue touched the open wound on the inside of his lip, the taste of copper in his mouth. His cock was angry and aching for any kind of touch as he shifted restlessly in his seat, trying to calm his breathing. Jon was satisfied, at least, to see that he’d affected Nikki in some way as he saw that he was palming his erection through his pants. 

“You want Sikki so bad, baby,” Nikki hissed as his eyes glittered from behind his sunglasses, “You got him.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Cold burn scarification, knife play

The sleek black car pulled into the parking garage under the unassuming building. Nikki opened the door and stepped out. “Out!” he snapped at Jon, who scrambled to do as he was bidden. The rest of the car ride had been done in brooding silence after Jon’s episode in lack of control. 

Jon had an eerie feeling of deja vu as he looked up, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He hadn’t really paid much attention to where they’d been heading after he’d pushed Nikki’s buttons one too many times. 

Now he could feel the menace vibrating from Nikki as he brushed past him and in through the door Nikki held open. He looked around the room.

It was sparse, clinical almost, with a couch and a couple of seats around a coffee table. The TV flickered with silent talking heads in the corner drowned, out by the music blasting through hidden speakers.

“Sit,” Nikki said in a level tone and pointed to the couch. Jon hurried over and sat with his back ramrod straight, legs together and palms on his thighs. Nikki sneered and slapped Jon across the face. “Don’t make me wait so long next time.”

A door opened down a short hallway. “Hey Nikki. Long time man,” one of the modification specialists said, coming over and giving Nikki a one armed hug. He held out a hand to Jon, but Nikki shook his head and Jon bowed his head.

“He’s not the...talking type. Are you pup?” 

“No, Master,” Jon replied quietly.

Nikki smirked at Jon and returned his eyes to the other man. “I need a special gift to him, something special. He’s to be branded as mine.” 

Branded?! What the actual fuck? Jon was starting to panic. What had he done by invoking Nikki’s alter ego? He didn’t need branding to know that he was Nikki’s pup.

“Hot or cold?”

“Cold and I want it to hurt,” Nikki chuckled darkly, looking down at who Jon swallowed thickly.

“Follow me then.” Jon stood when Nikki snapped his fingers, trailing just behind him and staring at the floor.

They were led into a well-lit room with a full length mirror. “Look at that special chair for the chosen. Shirt off, pup, and climb in,” Nikki growled. Jon’s breath hitched in his throat and he fumbled the buttons before he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders.

“It’s...it’s a bit cold in here, Master,” Jon said timidly. “Could...could it be warmed up?”

Nikki smacked Jon, leaving a pink handprint on his cheek. “You’re not here to be comfortable, pup. Now sit down and shut up. Mike, make this fucker scream in agony. I’ve had it with his,” he leaned down in front of Jon’s face with wide eyes and a mocking grin, “sassiness.”

Oh dear god, Jon thought. He broke out into a cold sweat as his heart seemed to be going a million miles an hour. His mouth always did get him into trouble. “I’m...I’m s-sorry Master,” Jon stumbled.

“Too late for sorry, pup.” Nikki checked his camera and adjusted the setting for the lighting and ran off a few frames with each adjustment.

Mike busied himself setting up the liquid nitrogen, gloves and his tools on a metal table. “Sixx, what we looking to have done shapewise?” He pushed the table towards Jon and donned his gloves.

Nikki grabbed a tattoo pen and signed ‘SiXX’ on Jon’s left pec and smirked. “That!” 

Jon flinched at Nikki’s touch, still petrified of what was about to go down, letting out a small whimper of terror.

“Oh! Free form. That’ll look awesome. This is gonna sting some,” Mike said lamely, using different shaped tools to bend a metal rod into the perfect shape of the S before adding it to a tray and pouring the liquid nitrogen over them. The cold steam rose into a cloud and Nikki stood over Jon, camera at the ready.

Jon’s eyes went wide at the hiss of the chemical on metal. He shook his head and his wild eyes searched out Nikki’s. The comforting soft pale green was gone and in its place was a glittering icy sea green. Fuck! 

Master Sikki was in the temple. Jon knew his knees were going to be bloody and bruised from praying at his altar before the day was over.

Nikki licked his lips and hovered an inch from Jon’s. “Someone getting a little nervous? Are you gonna break like that night in L.A.?” He brushed their lips together and felt Jon pant. “Or are you my good little pup who takes his reward in stride?”

“I’m your good pup, Master,” Jon whispered as hot tears stung behind his eyes, “Please...please…” He couldn’t find the words to continue.

“I do enjoy it when you beg. By the end, you’ll be screaming,” Nikki laughed. He removed the knife from his pocket and handed it to Mike. “Use this for the straight edges. I want to see him bleed.” Another burst of photos were taken.

Mike nodded hesitantly and place the knife blade into the liquid. He took up the steaming metal rod and turned to Jon, sterilizing the area with isopropyl alcohol. “You two ready?” Jon could only whimper and squeeze his eyes shut.

“Don’t close your eyes, pup. I want you to look me in the eye. You thought yesterday’s blade was cold; you haven’t felt cold like this.”

The rod was pressed onto the signed S and Jon’s lower half shook. “You need to stay still,” Mike said, pushing it harder. Whir-click click click click. Jon screamed out and Nikki clapped his hands, stomping his foot and laughing like a maniac.

Mike pulled it away and both admired the freeze burn. “See pup, it’s not that bad,” Nikki winked and ruffled Jon’s hair, his nails scratching at Jon’s scalp.

Not that bad?? Fuck it felt like it was searing all the way through to his ribs, Jon thought to himself. The taste of copper filled his mouth as he’d bitten down on his tongue in the process and his head was swimming with shock and pain. 

Mike worked quickly but carefully on the S to make sure it would be as close to the pen marks as possible. “That’s the hard part done, onto the painful part. I’ll grab some water for you.” Mike stripped his gloves and went to a small fridge grabbing bottles of water.

Jon ignored the bottle held out for him as his mind went into a free fall, his thoughts tumbling around and screaming like banshees about what was happening to him. 

The room was relatively silent, pregnant with anticipation and tension. The hum of the air conditioning overhead, clanking of metal on metal and the different cadence of the three occupants’ breathing were the only things heard. Mike snapped on fresh gloves and said, “Right, here we go again.”

“No..no..no,” he begged breathlessly as the next piece was being readied.

“No isn’t your safeword,” Nikki said in a singsong tone. “This fun’s only just begun, baby.” He nodded to Mike as the frosty knife was brought up for Jon to see. Whir-click click click click. 

Jon felt the stirrings of something else thrumming through his veins, something darker and more sinister as its oily tendrils curled around his spine and settled deep in his gut. 

Mike pressed the knife blade into Jon’s chest horizontally along the ink mark and it made a slight hiss. Nikki grabbed Mike’s hand and dragged the knife through the flesh, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

“What the fuck, Sixx!” Mike exclaimed as Jon screamed and Sikki laughed maniacally.

As the pain hit and swelled in his chest, Jon’s cock twitched and fought against the confines of its plastic prison as those vine like tendrils grew in the fertile soil of sensation and lust.

“You’re looking so much prettier, pup,” Nikki grinned, his hand running down Jon’s belly and barely grazing his confined cock. He shook it and gave it a slap, chuckling when Jon bucked and screamed in agony again.

“Fuuck thank you, M-Master,” Jon groaned, his head rolling limply to one side and tears slid down his face.

“You wanted to feel alive so bad,” Nikki said hotly in his ear, “I shoulda taken you to the other side the first time around.”

Jon grimaced and hissed through his teeth as the last of the burns were applied, blacking out momentarily from the pain. He came to again and happened to glance down at his chest with a groan. His Master’s mark, freshly bleeding and oozing, was permanently etched into his flesh, just inches away from his heart. 

Coincidence or planned; Jon would never know.

Mike cleaned up Jon’s wounds and covered it in salve and medical cling film, handing a wound care sheet to him and explaining the next few critical days and the expected results. A cold burn scarification won’t be a raised scar but may cause the hair to turn white. Great, Jon thought, even more white hair. If he wanted the knife wound to be raised slightly he had to irritate the wound after about 10 days.

The whir-click of a shutter burst roused Jon from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Nikki with his camera, getting in close at different angles. “M-Master?”

Nikki peered over the camera. “Yes, pup?”

Jon blinked a few times then smiled weakly at Nikki. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re mine now, baby, regardless if you get back with him,” Nikki said, “That’s my mark! You belong to me, you got that?”

“Yes, Master,” Jon murmured, the thorny vine of lust and need was germinating and thriving through his body. “May I ask something?” he continued.

“Yes,” Nikki said.

Jon flicked his eyes to Mike, who was busy loading his equipment into the autoclave. “Fuck me?” Jon breathed, “Here. Now.”

Nikki’s finger held the shutter button for a long burst before lowering the camera to look at Jon. Jon chewed on his lower lip as he met Nikki’s steady gaze, eventually lowering his eyes under his Master’s scrutiny.

“Mike! Take a hike for a bit,” Nikki spoke without taking his eyes from Jon, placing his camera down carefully on the table with his knife that Mike had cleaned.

“I- I got a client in an hour,” Mike hedged.

“I said take a hike,” Nikki snarled, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Lock up when your done,” Mike mumbled and grabbed his jacket, slamming the door closed on his exit.


	13. Chapter 13

Nikki grabbed Jon’s hair and forced him from the chair. “Kneel at the feet of your God, weakling.” Jon fell to his knees eagerly. “Are you just going to stare at it? My cock doesn’t suck itself, pup,” Nikki growled, slapping Jon across the face and yanking his hair once more.

“No, Master,” Jon smiled up at Nikki, his mouth watering in anticipation, “May I use my hands?”

“Only to get your reward,” Nikki replied. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Jon’s hands ran up the outside of Nikki’s legs and swiftly went to the fastenings on the pants, releasing the buttons with audible pops, pushing the fabric to the floor. His eyes feasted on the sight before him. Oh how he wanted to slide his tongue over those lightning bolts again.

“Open up,” Nikki demanded.

Jon gladly obeyed and his fingers curled into the back of Nikki’s thighs and shuffled even closer between them. The bassist’s slender fingers held the back of Jon’s head, taking his cock in his free hand and smacking it against Jon’s cheek and running it over his lips.

With one fluidly movement, Nikki’s full length slid down Jon’s throat. He felt the man’s gag reflex tense and relax. “That’s my good little pup,” Nikki groaned before pulling Jon to the head and shoving back in. Jon’s throat relaxed even further, his vocal exercises served him well as Nikki’s cock slid lower.

Jon’s head bobbed violently as Nikki fucked his warm mouth, holding him at the base and burying his nose in the dark nest between his thighs. Jon hummed and his throat muscles pulsated around the shaft.

Nikki thrust his hips back and forth, his balls slapping into Jon’s chin. “Worship my cock, you little whore pup,” he said in a low voice.

Jon groaned with lust as he took Nikki deeply, saliva coating his chin as his tongue swirled and laved the solid flesh in his mouth. Nikki pulled from Jon’s mouth, a long thick trail of saliva stretched between them before breaking and falling onto Jon’s chin.

“Do you like having that dirty little mouth fucked?”

“Ye- yes Master. Fuck my mouth. Fuck me,” Jon moaned, his cock was ready to explode. It was so painful in its contrictive prison.

Nikki shoved his fingers into Jon’s mouth and roughly into his throat. He moved them side to side to break his lover’s resolve, removing them and smearing saliva over Jon’s face. “Stand up. Pants off.”

Jon scrambled quickly from the floor, his jeans had never left him as quickly as they did now. He turned and braced himself against the chair he’d been sitting on for the past few hours and looked over his shoulder. 

With a dirty curl of his top lip, he challenged his Master insolently, “Fuck! Me! Now!”

Nikki spit in the man’s face and growled, “You dare challenge a God?” He reached over to the closest table and picked up his knife. His hand wrapped around Jon’s neck and squeezed, holding the knife blade just under his jaw. “If you remember, I’m not above bathing myself in blood.”

Jon whimpered at the memory, the thorny vines choking him from the inside out as much as Nikki’s hand, twisting through his gut, his release ready to blossom at a moments notice. “Pl- please, Master Sikki,” Jon moaned.

Nikki’s hand tightened, the blade pressed into the sensitive flesh and he forced his cock into Jon’s dry ass, laughing as he screamed in pain. Jon’s back arched and his ass cheeks quivered, Nikki pounding the tight hole without restraint. “Is the fire of desperation spreading through your body? Uncontrolled?”

“Oh god yes, Master,” Jon said through clenched teeth, “More...more.” 

He rolled his hips and his cock brushed the bundle of nerves deep inside Jon. Nikki pulled to the entrance and plunged back in, his knife nicking Jon’s neck. He trailed his tongue through the blood. “So sweet, pup.”

A keening moan left Jon’s throat as sensation after sensation washed over him, desperately looking for release but knowing it was going to be a long way off. Nikki’s hot breath on his neck sent chills racing up his spine, his tongue scorching. He squeezed his eyes closed, holding back the tears that threatened as his fingers sought purchase on the faux leather of the chair.

Nikki listened to the beautiful music of Jon’s cries and moans as he flexed and pounded. He threw the knife on the chair and held Jon’s head into the chair, both hands on his neck. Their balls slapped together as Nikki’s cock swelled.

“Oh fuck, tell me you want your God to fill you up! Fucking say it, pup,” Nikki said through gritted teeth.

“Yes! Fill me up with your hot cum, Master. Please. I’m your fuckwhore. I need to feel it,” Jon panted, stars starting to form behind his eyes.

“Tell me what you need to feel…” Nikki’s lower half quaked.

“Yo- your cock, Master, I want it. I need it! Make me your dirty cumslut, please,” he begged piteously.

Nikki’s fingernails dug into his back. His dam broke and hot streams of cum pulsed from his body, filling Jon’s ass. Each pulse was rewarded with a hard spank to his ass and buck from Nikki’s hips.

“Oh yes..my Master,” Jon breathed, “Feels so good, so hot. Please...please.” Jon was beyond coherent thought by this stage. His need for release was overtaking his mind.

Nikki, panting and sweating, pulled his cock from Jon’s ass and let him fall to the floor. He reached for his camera and snapped several photos, including up close shots of Jon’s pained face and begging eyes. “Get your ass up and pants on. Your God is pleased for a moment,” he said, chuckling as Jon’s purple cock.

NO! No, please, I need to cum, Jon pleaded in his barely function mind as a single tear coursed down his cheek. “Yes, Master,” he whimpered. Jon grappled himself up off the floor, muscles protesting and threatening to give out at any moment. 

He found his jeans and carefully, oh so carefully, pulled them up, adjusting himself and fastened them over his aching dick. Bending with a cry of pain to retrieve his shirt, he looked to Nikki for permission to put it on.

Nikki nodded once with a, “What are you waiting for, pup? I told you to get dressed,” and pulled on his own pants, pocketing his knife and slung his camera strap over his shoulder.

Jon gingerly pulled his shirt on over his shoulders, the tape on his chest pulling slightly. He buttoned the bottom two buttons then slipped his feet into his shoes as he wiped his face with his hands. “Thank you, Master Sikki,” Jon said quietly.

Nikki took out his wallet and threw down thousand bucks on the table for Mike. “You’ll be thanking me again before the night is over, pup.” He took Jon’s hand and led him from the shop, locking the door behind him. They climbed into the waiting car and were whisked from the empty lot. “Close your eyes, pup. Rest a little…”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jon murmured and was about to rest his head against the side on the car, when Nikki patted his lap indicating to lay his head there which Jon did gratefully, if not a little awkwardly. He felt fingers scraping gently on his scalp as the car pulled away and Jon’s eyes drifted closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon was gently shaken awake as the car pulled up under the hotel portico. He groaned as he sat up. He heard Nikki chuckle darkly beside him. When he looked over to the dark haired bassist, Jon could tell almost instantly that Sikki had left just by the softness in Nikki’s eyes.

“Sore, baby?” Nikki’s mouth quirked in amusement.

Jon huffed out a breath, “Yeah just a little, Sir.”

“You complaining?”

“Absolutely not.” He would have elaborated but the door was opened by the driver. Nikki alighted first as Jon gingerly made his way out next. Jon slammed his sunglasses down his nose to disguise any redness still in his eyes from earlier.

Jon limped slightly and whimpered as Nikki swept them quickly through the lobby to the elevators. Thankfully the doors slid open immediately and Nikki ushered him in and pressed the floor button. 

As he did yesterday, Nikki stopped the car mid-floor and turned to Jon with a smirk. He placed his hat playfully on Jon’s head, placing his warm palm in the centre of his chest and pushed him into the corner. Nikki crowded in close and nipped at Jon’s mouth until his lips opened for him. Jon sighed, his eyes falling closed and let Nikki deepen the kiss and take his breath away.

Nikki pulled away abruptly. Jon felt the heat of Nikki’s gaze before he said, “How do you feel, pup?”

“Content,” Jon answered quietly, his fingers playing with Nikki’s shirt.

“Regrets?” Nikki quirked his eyebrow. His hand moved down to Jon’s ribcage.

“Not one, Master,” he replied with a smile.

“I’m happy to hear that, baby,” he said with a soft flick of his eyes, “I’m so very proud of you. You wore the pain well today.”

Jon blinked twice and relished in his Master’s praise. “Thank you, Master. I strive to please you.”

“And you do, pup...so for that,” Nikki nipped at Jon’s mouth again and brush his thumb over Jon’s nipple beneath his mark, “I will please you tonight.” He pinched the little nub hard before turning and hitting the button on the panel again.

Jon’s head spun with Nikki’s words and his cock throbbed in its cage. “Oh...thank you, Master.” He sunk to his knees and leaned down, pressing his lips to Nikki’s feet. 

“Stand up, baby,” Nikki ran his fingers through Jon’s hair, “Next floor is ours.”

Jon stood and looked up at Nikki with reverence. The elevator pinged and he felt Nikki take his hand, leading him down the corridor. Jon’s heart was racing and his stomach had butterflies with anticipation of the release he was so desperate for.

Nikki slipped the card key in the lock and pushed the door open, indicating for Jon to enter first. “I like you in my hat, by the way,” Nikki smiled as Jon walked past him.

Jon gave Nikki a quick pose, puckering his lips. “I rather like it myself,” he said with a chuckle, backing up towards the bed.

“Leave the hat on,” Nikki growled, “everything else goes.” He put the camera on the bed and shrugged out of his jacket then waited, his steady gaze never leaving Jon’s.

“Yes, Master.” Jon’s fingers worked his zipper and buttons quickly, kicking off his shoes and nearly tripping himself. 

“Slowly, baby,” Nikki soothed him, “we got all night.” Nikki toed off his shoes carelessly.

Jon groaned as his pants caught on the cock cage and pushed them off with a whimper, taking care to wiggle his ass at Nikki. He slithered out of his shirt and folded it neatly on the bed.

“Do you want my shirt off, pup? Since you do so seem to love my tattoos,” Nikki questioned.

“Oh please, yes, Master. May I remove it?”

“Take what you need, pup,” Nikki smiled holding his arms wide.

Jon sauntered over to Nikki and licked his lips, his hands sliding up his Master’s side to the shirt buttons. He winked and leaned in, using his teeth and tongue to undo each button. “You’ve got the body of a God, Master,” Jon moaned, pushing Nikki’s shirt off his shoulders.

Nikki caressed Jon’s cheek when he stood in front of him again, “Nice of you to say so, baby. Now...before I find that key, do you wish to take anything else from me?”

“No,” Jon whispered and gave Nikki a seductive stare, backing up to take the camera from the bed. “I wish for you to remove your pants for me.”

Nikki quirked his eyebrow and curled his top lip into a dirty smile and reached for the belt buckle on his jeans, flicking it open with one hand, pulling it from the loops with a slithery flourish and threw it on the bed. Popping the brass buttons on his jeans one audible pop at a time he pushed the rough fabric down his well-toned legs and stepped out of them, kicking them behind him. “Your wish...has been granted, pup.”

Jon aimed the camera and snapped photos of the belt discarded on the bed, a close up of his lips and eyes, Nikki removing his pants, and one of his body unclothed. He peeked around the camera and grinned. “Now how about you find that key?” 

Nikki chuckled evilly and reached into the bandana tied around his wrist and pulled the small key from out of the many folds. “This key? The one I’ve had all this time?” He could have unlocked Jon back at the parlour or in the car, but Sikki chose not to.

“That’s the one,” Jon said, “hold it out in your palm.” He moved in close to Nikki’s outstretched hand and took a photo of the silver key. “Time to free your pup from his cage, Master.”

Nikki licked his bottom lip and took a slow step in Jon’s direction. When he was half a step away he lowered himself to his knees and held Jon’s heated look as he fitted the tiny key into the lock and turned it. The hasp released and Nikki pulled the metal free of the plastic. He inhaled deeply of Jon’s musk, his eyes slipping closed in appreciation.

Jon had aimed the camera and was snapping blindly, also wanting an unobstructed view of Nikki. He groaned in a mix of relief and pain as his cock was released, the blood rushing through the veins. “Fuck…” He took a close up of his purple shaft decorated with little indents. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Nikki asked as he trailed a fingertip over the impressions, carelessly dropping the plastic to the floor.

“Kiss it, Master. Please,” Jon begged.  
Nikki gave that dirty smirk again and moistened his lips then kissed the purple head, lingering there for a moment before pulling back again, “Like that, pup?”

“More...I need more, Master.”

“Is that right?” Nikki murmured as he nuzzled around Jon’s granite hard shaft, grazing his beard over the ultra-sensitive flesh.

“Fuck, yes please, Master. I wanna feel your lips around my cock,” Jon moaned.

“Since you asked so nicely, pup,” Nikki smiled up as he took a broad swipe of his tongue from base to tip swirling his tongue around the head and through the slippery fluid leaking copiously from the slit, then taking him into his mouth completely.

Jon looked through the camera and took a close up of Nikki licking up the shaft, the purple head laying on that wet tongue. “Just like that, Master,” he groaned, the fingers of his left hand tangling into Nikki’s hair.

Nikki groaned as he took and held Jon’s cock deep into his throat, his hands rested on the back of Jon’s thighs feeling how they shook with exertion. He hollowed his cheeks as he drew back off him, saliva and precome mixing over his chin and through his scruff, before he went down on him again. 

“Oooh yes, Master…” Jon’s voice quivered, his head dropping back and eyes closing.

Nikki worked his tongue around Jon, relishing in the little sounds he was pulling from him with each swipe, lick and swallow. 

Jon’s fingers pulled painfully in Nikki’s hair and his knees wobbled, threatening to give out as Nikki worked his hands up his legs.

“Ahhh...fuck yeah,” Jon moaned, arching his back and pushing his hips into Nikki.

“Fuck you taste good, pup,” Nikki breathed as he nuzzled around Jon’s balls, laving them with his tongue and nipping at the taut flesh. Nikki wet his fingers and searched out Jon’s pucker as his mouth went back to sucking his cock. He pushed against the rose with each downward motion, eventually breaching the tight muscles and sinking his fingers into Jon’s depths.

“Oh god, Nikki,” Jon breathed, his fingers tightening in Nikki’s hair and the camera shutter going nuts in his other hand.

Nikki curled his fingers and sought the spongy patch of flesh, his calloused fingertips brushing over it in tandem to his sucking. He moaned deep in his throat when he felt Jon starting to squeeze his fingers and swell slightly in his mouth. He pulled off quickly and looked up at him, “C’mon pup, give it to me. Come for me, baby.”

“Get your fucking mouth back on there, Nikki. I need to come in your mouth,” Jon cried out and pushed Nikki back onto his dick, his hips bucking desperately.

Nikki took him back in deeply, his fingers never stopping their internal assault. His other hand fisted himself, wanting to come at the same time or at least close to the same time as Jon.

“Fuck I’m coming, Nikki! Don’t fucking swallow it...take it all, baby!” Jon screamed and his balls tightened. His cock swelled in Nikki’s wet mouth and he came hard, his body shaking in a violent orgasm and face flushing at the rush of blood and adrenaline.

Nikki felt the vein pulse on his tongue before Jon shot load after load into his mouth. He looked up to Jon and opened his mouth, swirling the hot cream around and over his tongue as his own release covered the carpet in long thick ropes of white.

Jon took a shaking step back and aimed the camera, a close up of Nikki’s open mouth and the white cream he was savoring. Then he pulled up and included the fallen cum on the carpet. Next shot was him holding out the camera to face them both and them sharing a heated kiss, delicious white cream and saliva dripping between them. Final photo was of he and Nikki staring into each other’s eyes, their mouths hanging open and lost in the moment.

“Fuck…” Jon panted, putting the camera back on the bed and sitting back against it.

Nikki had fallen forward onto his hands and knees as he gasped for breath, his hair falling over his face in a waterfall of inky blackness. He eventually moved and collapsed next to Jon, his head lolling onto his shoulder, “Holy fuck!” he managed before he started chuckling, “Not bad for a couple of old rockers?”

Jon laughed and laid his head on Nikki’s. “Still pretty damn decent, Sixx,” he murmured. 

“I’m glad you rang me, pup,” Nikki said quietly, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, baby,” Jon smiled and lifted Nikki’s chin to kiss him deeply.

“Mmm, as nice as this is,” Nikki smiled when they broke apart, “I don’t fancy sitting on skanky hotel carpet for much longer. Hit the shower with me?” he asked, groaning as he stood on shaky legs. He held out his hand to Jon to pull him from the floor.

“Right behind you, baby,” Jon agreed.

After a long hot shower, where Nikki washed Jon so that he didn’t damage the medical tape, then himself while Jon sat and kept him company in the warmth, they ordered room service and ate the pizza in bed while watching TV.

Jon’s eyes started drifting closed after a while but he was startled awake when Nikki shifted from the bed and started gathering up his stuff and packing his bag.

“Nikki? What are you doing?” Jon asked, shifting the tray from the bed and sitting up.

“I’m going home, pup,” Nikki said quietly, pulling on a clean pair of pants, tucking himself in and zipping up.

“But…,” Jon started to protest.

Nikki sighed and sat on the edge of the bed beside Jon and took his hand. “No buts, pup. You’ll be fine from here on in. You’ll do what you need to do and you’ll take responsibility for any fall out. Won’t you?”

“Yes Sir,” Jon whispered, his eyes starting to sting hotly.

Nikki gently placed his hand over Jon’s new adornment and said, “Besides, I’m always here. All you need to do is call, just like you did. Do you understand me?”

Jon could only nod, the tears thick in his throat. He coughed and choked out, "Can...can I just get one more kiss? Sir?" Nikki kissed him sweetly and stood with a sigh. 

Nikki looked around the room as he packed. He retrieved their jewellery from the TV screen and placed Jon’s wedding ring back on his finger and his necklace over his head before doing the same. He wheeled his suitcase to the suite door then came back to the bed and sat on the corner in front of Jon.

“I want you to have something before I go,” Nikki said and took Jon’s hand, opening the palm up. He sunk his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved the knife and placed it in Jon’s hand, closing his fingers around it. 

Jon looked at Nikki with wide eyes, seeing for the first time the engraving on the blade ‘My Pup - Life is Beautiful’ and the date.

“Oh fuck...thank you Master,” Jon breathed, looking at the shiny object with wonder.

“I have something else too,” Nikki held up the SD card from the camera, “So you can always be reminded of how alive you can be! I’d like a copy one day, but I want you to have the original. So make sure you bring it with you when you come out to me.”

“Come out to you?” Jon asked.

“You’re mine, pup,” Nikki smiled, “I’m not letting you go again, regardless of what your decision is with the rest of your life.” Nikki kissed Jon, leaving him breathless, then stood and made his way over to his suitcase. With a final smile and wink, Nikki opened the door to the night and left.

Jon felt as though the air had been sucked from the room as he sat there staring blindly at Nikki’s hat discarded on the floor beside the bed. He contemplated his options, searching deep within his heart and soul.

Placing the knife on the table beside him but still clutching the SD card in his hand, he picked up his phone and scrolled through looking for the number he needed.   
His resolve had strengthened insurmountably in the past 36 or so hours. Without a second's hesitation, he hit the call button and listened to the ring tone.

“Hey...it’s me. We need to talk.”


End file.
